Unlocking Life
by InsaneGrizzlies
Summary: Emily and Sam weren't always the sweet meant-to-be couple. They have a story to tell, just like everyone else, full of ups and downs. And this is it.
1. Prologue

Life throws you curve balls.

_ And sometimes, they smack you right in the face._

But you learn from it; you learn to duck or to lift your hand to catch the damn thing.

_ You practice, you prepare when you can. Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn't. But you still learn either way._

Life can suck, tear you down to the very bottom until you're positive you'll never see the light of day again.

_But it is just as likely to take you from that absolute horror and lift you twice as high; life can bring you happiness that you've never imagined, when you least expect it._

Life is unpredictable.

_ And sometimes… that's the best part._


	2. Chapter 1

**I know, so short. It'll get longer - I think - as we go along. I'm still getting the hang of this story. It's different from my usual, as some of you may know.**

Sam sighed as he slipped inside his house, shaking his head and then grimacing at the light dusting of dirt that fell from it. It discolored his body, was packed under his fingernails; closing the door behind himself, he headed straight down the hall for the bathroom.

He turned the water so that it was as cold as it could get and stepped under the spray, shuddering as it coasted down his bare skin. Steam rose as the cold moisture hit his blistering skin. Sam braced his hands in front of him on the shower wall, leaning into them and letting his head fall forward. The water continued to pound his back.

Another night of patrolling. It left him exhausted. He didn't like doing this alone. Didn't like doing this, _being _this, _period_. He'd turned down a _scholarship_ to be... _this_. He'd had no choice, no say. It was all the Cullens' fault. _Damn leeches._

Growling under his breath at the path his thoughts constantly turned to, he pushed away from the wall and shook his head sharply, sending droplets of water flying. He finished washing quickly, stepping out and not even shivering from the freezing water or cool air that was the norm of Washington. He snatched the towel off of the rail that held it, running it over his hair before wrapping it around his waist and moving down the hall to the kitchen. Dressing could wait - he was ravenous.

As he passed his house phone, he hit the button to play the messages recorded to the answering machine. The automated voice recited the usual at him as he opened the fridge, peering inside and pulling out a jug of orange juice, unscrewing the cap. His mother's voice echoed out from the machine, and he rolled his eyes as she complained about something or another. He chugged down some of the juice as the message ended.

Leah's voice came on next, making him pause and sigh. He put the juice back, leaning against the counter and frowning at the floor.

Leah couldn't know what he was now. But he loved her, he didn't want to give her up. It would hurt both of them to do that and never have a good reason why.

It wasn't easy keeping things like this from her. She was getting suspicious of why he was always gone or busy or too tired to hang out with her anymore, and he was irritated with her constant questioning.

She wanted him to come to her house this weekend; she had family visiting and wanted him to be there to meet them. Uncomfortably, Sam rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

_Food first, decide later_, he mused, turning on the heat for the oven and returning to searching for food. He closed the fridge door and opened the freezer, pulling out a frozen pizza and popping it open. He shoved it into the inside oven and set the timer. After a moment, he sighed and pulled out another, leaving it sitting on the counter. Knowing his appetite these days, he would want it by the time he finished eating the first.

With a meal underway, Sam went down the hall to his room, dropping the towel to the floor and pulling on some shorts. Anything more left his body overheated.

The Elders made sure he was always doing well. He had little time for anything other than patrolling and protecting his people, which meant he was dependent on others for everything. It nagged at him, to not be self sufficient in any manner, but he had little choice.

After eating the two pizzas, Sam reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed Leah's number. She picked up on the third ring.

Their conversation was stiff and stilted at first, before gradually relaxing into some semblance of normal. He told her he'd work really hard to be there over the weekend, though he was careful not to promise her anything or say anything definite, and she hung up happy at the end of it all. Sam scrubbed his hands over his face briskly, sighing heavily.

He knew all the stories, all the legends regarding what he was. He'd heard of Imprints. No matter how hard he'd tried, how much he'd willed it, he hadn't fallen for Leah. Or perhaps he had and the stories were exaggerated. He was uncertain, worried, but still unable to admit his secrets to her. What he needed was a confidant, not one of the Elders, someone... else. Someone he could tell everything to.

Exhausted, with a full stomach, Sam stumbled into his room and fell face forward onto his bed. Within moments, he was fast asleep.

Emily Young grinned as she listened to her cousin Leah gush about her boyfriend over the phone.

"...And he said he'd do everything he could to show up this weekend. I can't wait for you to meet him. You're going to love him."

"He sounds amazing. I take it things are going easier between you two now?"

Leah was silent for a moment, making Emily frown lightly. Finally, Leah sighed. "Yeah. He's just busy. I... I don't know what's going on with him, and he won't tell me. But I can't just give up, right?"

Emily smiled slightly. "Right," she said quietly. She could hear how much Leah loved this man Sam, and hoped she wouldn't end up getting hurt. Though the whole situation sounded off to Emily, from what she'd heard from basically everyone, Sam Uley was a good guy. Distracted lately, but still good.

"I'll see you in a few days," Emily said, smiling as she could hear Leah's grin over the phone, and then hung up.

This was her first year on her own, and she wanted to show everyone how good she was doing. She was signed up to attend college in Seattle in the fall, and she had a small apartment she was going to share with her friend in the city. Though she was undeclared, Emily hoped to go into anthropology or literature. She wasn't sure, but she was eager, excited, to be out experiencing the world.

She called her best friend, Sarah, and they decided to watch movies at Emily's house for the night. Sarah came over, carrying a bag of junk food and chick flicks, and plopped down beside her.

"How are you holding up?" Sarah asked.

Two weeks ago, Emily had been dumped by her boyfriend since junior year of high school. He told her she'd just been too boring for him, too dull and plain and all those things boys said that hurt girls deep inside. Emily knew he was just a jerk, but it still stung. The what-if's had been plaguing her a lot lately, and it was Sarah who had been there to counter each one. What if Emily had been more spontaneous? Then the jerk would have said she was too crazy for him. What if she'd dressed up a little more often? Then she would have appeared clingy or something equally stupid.

What if she just wasn't good at relationships?

"It's always the guy's fault." Sarah had told her time and time again. "Almost always, at least. What matters isn't, however, who's at fault, but how they respond to it."

Emily smiled at her friend, coming out of her thoughts. "Fine. It's not as bad, anymore. Thank you."

Sarah grinned. "Maybe you'll meet a hot La Push guy, huh?" she joked, nudging Emily and making both of them laugh.

"Don't _you_ wish?" Emily teased, making Sarah grin unrepentantly and shrug. "Absolutely. Any hot guy, actually. Instead of 'All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth' it should be 'All I want for Christmas is a totally hot guy'."

Emily chuckled, shaking her head. "Just put the movie in, Miss. Horny."

Sarah winked and got up, slipping in the movie before plopping beside Emily on the couch.

"Seriously, though," she said after a moment. "If you find any interested hot La Push guys you don't want, send them my way."

Emily laughed.

**Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**I suck, I'm horrible, this took forever. Sorry. Been busy, and kinda lacking on the urge to write this.**

**But I'm back!  
**

"Leah!" Emily said excitedly, doing an odd, shuffling jog towards her cousin, her bags weighing her down. She dropped them once the two met and wrapped her tightly in a hug. "Oh, gosh, I've missed you!" she laughed.

"Me too!" Leah said as she pulled back, grinning. "It's been way too long." Bending down, she picked up one of the bags and Emily grabbed the other, following her cousin into the house. Harry glanced up from the TV and smiled at Emily, lifting himself out of the chair and maneuvering around to it grab her in an embrace. After that, she was hugging Sue, who led her into the kitchen.

"Where's Seth?" she asked, glancing around for her younger cousin.

Sue waved a spoon in the air, smiling in that motherly tolerant way all mothers seemed to possess. "I think he's down at the beach with some of his friends. He should be back in time for dinner."

"How can I help?" Emily asked, glancing around the small kitchen and moving towards some carrots on the counter cutting board.

"No, no, no!" Sue laughed, stepping quickly over and deterring her niece from the food. "You go get settled first. I can take care of things in here just fine."

"Are you sure?" Emily ascertained, smiling at her aunt.

"Yes, now go unpack!" Sue scolded kindly.

Emily went down the hall to Leah's room, grinning at her cousin. Leah smiled as well, and pointed to the bed. "You can sleep there. I'll take the floor. And don't think about arguing, Emily Young!" she added sternly, but it didn't quite mask the laugh in her voice. "You're the guest, so you get the bed. When _I_ visit, you can have the floor and I'll have your bed."

Emily smiled and surrendered easily enough, opening one of her bags and pulling out the shampoo and toothpaste and other things she'd need. She carried them into the bathroom Leah and Seth used, placing them out of the way of their things. Poking her head out of the room and into the hall, she called out, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Is that fine?"

"Sure," Leah said, stepping out of the room and peering into the bathroom suspiciously, eyeing a pile of clothes on the floor with distaste. "Sorry for the mess, Seth wouldn't know the meaning of clean if it bit him in the ass."

Emily chuckled as Leah slipped in and threw the clothes in the hamper, then bent down and pulled a towel out of the cupboard beneath the sink. Finally alone, Emily stripped out of her clothes and turned on the hot water, stepping into it with a relieved sigh. She scrubbed her hair clean, closing her eyes as she rinsed out the shampoo. A knock on the door startled her, making her bang her elbow on the wall and bite her lip to keep from swearing loudly.

"Emily?" Leah called through the door. "Mom said to hurry up - dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay," Emily responded, rubbing her sore elbow. "I don't get what's so funny about hitting a funny bone," she muttered under her breath, glancing sourly towards her elbow before going back to her shower.

She quickly dried off with the towel. She paused, then groaned under her breath when she realized she hadn't brought a change of clothes. She glanced at the towel, holding it up in front of herself. Deciding it would work, she wrapped it around herself and peeked out the door into the hall. Seeing no one, she hurried into Leah's room.

She stepped into the kitchen and immediately stepped up to Sue. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Uh..." Sue glanced around then pointed towards the table. "Just set some plates and glasses down. Thanks," she added as Emily moved towards the upper cabinets.

Emily was just finishing setting the table when the front door banged shut. Her cousin Seth stepped inside, and paused when he saw her, grinning after a moment.

"Hey, Emily, how's it going?"

She laughed, brushing hair out of her face. "Good. You hungry? Your mom's cooking smells delicious, as always," she added, grinning at Sue as she set a pot on the table.

Sue smiled at her. "Thank you," she commented. "Seth, wash up," she added with a roll of her eyes. He grinned and disappeared down the hall.

"Harry, Leah; dinner's ready."

Harry stepped into the kitchen, sniffing appreciatively and kissing the top of Sue's head. They all sat down and started eating, before Leah grinned at Emily. "Tomorrow's barbecue will be down at First Beach. Sam should be there."

Emily smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting him," she said honestly. "The way you talk about him makes me jealous," she added in a laugh.

Harry looked up and nodded. "Sam's a good kid. Trustworthy, honorable."

Leah rolled her eyes. "As you can see, Dad approves."

Seth rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath that made Leah shoot him a glare.

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on his bed, elbows resting on his knees and forehead cupped in his palms, staring at the floor as if it held the world's secrets and was keeping them from him. He had to leave for patrol soon; he had to spend another night running around the La Push land, enforcing the treaty. How one person was supposed to do this job, he had no clue. The Elders assured him he probably wouldn't be alone for long.

Probably. Such a fickle word.

On top of that, Sam wasn't even sure he wanted someone else to join him. He wouldn't wish this... whatever this was... on anyone. To have another suffer as he suffered? It seemed like a selfish thing to wish for. Which made his desperate desire for someone who would understand and who could help him all the more confusing.

But what else was new these days? Confusing was a twenty-four/seven deal. Part of the package, it seemed.

Groaning slightly, he pushed himself to his feet, stretching, and walked out of the house.

He strolled into the woods, heading deeper in. Even as a human, his eyesight was better than usual. The dark wasn't as hard to navigate as it had been. He could move more stealthily than anyone he knew.

Once he felt he was far enough, he stopped, stripping off his shorts and stuffing them in some bushes, out of sight. He kicked off his shoes, shoved them with the shorts, and then....

It was a strange sensation, phasing. One moment, he was Sam. Calm if not happy, upright, human.

The next, everything inside him condensed at the center of his chest, building and roiling and becoming volatile. It burst moments after that, exploding out from his core and past his skin.

Which left him on all fours, taller than any human, with higher senses than he'd ever experienced before this change came into his life. He could smell the animals around him, hear them scurrying away. He could see easily in the dark, though different shades appeared to him than he was used to, and some colors seemed to completely drain away.

He stretched, then shook, feeling the fur around him settle into place. He sat and looked around, mulling over the course he'd take this night. He could go south, and loop north towards the beach. Or he could run north now, and head south.

Which would would leave him closer to home at the end?

Sighing, he stood and started running straight ahead, north, darting around the trees and roots with ease.

The whole night passed in a boring monotony, the same land he'd been patrolling for months now passing speedily and unchanged from the previous nights. No new scents. No new trails. Nothing extraordinary or suspicious. No point.

He dragged himself up his steps with the dawn light, eyes burning and almost closed, muscles exhausted, stomach growling loudly. The dirt clung to his skin, and his thirst scratched the back of his throat. He was so tired. He'd been running for so long, so many nights, and hardly getting any sleep during the day because he was either patrolling then as well, or working odd hours at the small store near first beach to have some spare money he truly felt he could call his own.

Sam didn't even bother showering like he usually did when he got back from a patrol. He walked straight into his room and fell onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes, shifted until he was on his back, and reached over, clicking on the small fan and sighing as the cool air blew into his face. His eyes shut, but he yanked them back open, reaching onto the bedside table to grab his cell. He set the alarm for three. He had promised Leah he'd try to make it to the barbecue with her family, and damned if he'd miss it if he could help it.

He clumsily set the cell on his bedside table and let his arm fall over his eyes, letting out a deep, weary breath.

Finally, he let himself fall into the oblivion that sleep provided. His only escape, his only relief.

The only way he had to make all his problems go away, if only for a little while.

**Poor Sam. He's kinda depressing to write.**

**While Emily is just... happy. Lucky her.**

**Please review, despite how horrible an author I am for taking so long to update. Oh, and happy 2010 everyone! First two days haven't been so bad here....  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tada! So fast, I know! Let's just say I've been reading some imprint stories (L.J Summers is hilariously genius!) and it keeps me in the mood for these two. ;)**

"Maybe he's just running late," Emily murmured to her cousin, placing a hand soothingly on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Leah said dully. "Maybe."

Sighing, Emily went to grab a soda out of one of the coolers. She smiled mindlessly at some of the boys Seth was hanging out with, waved at her aunt and uncle, and glanced anxiously around for a face that she hadn't seen yet. One that might be Sam, Leah's boyfriend.

Leah hadn't shown Emily any pictures.... She said she wanted to surprise Emily with her "catch". Right now, Emily was wishing she'd insisted on seeing him a little more, so she could get in her car and drive around the reservation until she spotted the guy, then hogtie him and bring him to her cousin.

Emily noted that Leah had wandered off somewhere; maybe she'd gone down towards the water. Sipping her soda, Emily drifted down that way, glancing around and saying hello to the people she remembered from prior visits. Leah wasn't at the edge of the water, walking through the waves or playing deeper in the surf like some other kids were. Letting out a sad sigh, Emily paused and stared out over the water, digging her toes into the mushy sand and pondering.

If this Sam guy kept hurting her, Leah should leave him. But... Leah said he was trying. She didn't know what was up, but she said he was trying to get past it. Uncle Harry even had stood up for Sam's character, and she trusted her uncle's judgment. But... something just was missing. Some piece of information. If she could _see_ this Sam, maybe she'd understand.

But he wasn't here. He was almost an hour late.

Shaking her head sadly, Emily left the beach's edge to continue looking for Leah, determined to find some way to distract her or cheer her up. Boys weren't worth tears and sadness. She was busy scanning the crowds of people when she bumped into a burning body, stumbling backwards slightly.

"Sorry!" she said instantly, glancing up... and up.

The guy she'd crashed into looked at her, holding out a hand to steady her. "It's fine." He grinned. "I don't think I've seen you before."

She smiled sightly. "Emily Young, Leah's cousin."

"Jared," he said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Have you seen Leah?" Emily asked, letting go of his hand. Had he been holding it in front of the bonfire or something? It was blistering warm!

He shook his head, so Emily thanked him and continued looking. Eventually, she just went to find her aunt Sue.

"Where'd Leah disappear to?" she asked, glancing around and frowning in concern.

"I think she said something about getting something from the house..." Sue looked around in concern. "But that was a while ago."

Emily ran up the beach, about to get in her car and drive to the house, when she saw Leah stomping down towards her. Her shoulders slumping in relief and resignation at her cousin's expression, Emily slowed and waited for Leah to reach her.

"What-"

"He's not picking up his phone," she muttered. Emily picked up more than anger in her tone. There was hurt, and disappointment, and acceptance.

"I'm sorry," Emily whispered. Leah just shrugged, glancing up at her with a strained smile.

"I should have expected it. I mean, he's never... he's always...." Leah shook her head after a moment, brushing past Emily and wandering back down the beach.

Late that night, Sam blinked his eyes open, feeling well rested and rather relaxed... until he noted the lack of light in the room.

"Shit!" he hissed, jolting upright and snatching his phone, staring at the time in disbelief. Eight at night. His eyes slowly shut in horror and he let out a sigh. Leah was going to be pissed at him for days now.

And it wasn't like he could even make it for the last hour or two. He had patrols to do now. Heck, he was late for the patrol!

He couldn't let himself get too agitated, though. He was only just getting control of the phasing thing; he could still slip up. Standing and stretching, Sam turned off his phone. Calling Leah back now wouldn't help matters. The only thing he could do was see her tomorrow and try to smooth things over as best as he could.

***

Sam knocked on the front door of the Clearwater's house, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his cutoffs and staring shamefully at the ground, trying to order in his mind what he was going to say.

Harry opened the door and looked him over. "She's not happy."

"I know," Sam sighed. "I slept through my alarm."

Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You're a busy man, Sam. What you're doing for-"

Sam nodded quickly. He didn't want to hear it all again. He heard it often enough... he just wanted to talk to Leah. He didn't want to lose the _one_ normal thing he had left.

Harry stepped aside and let Sam inside. "She's in her room," Harry added, going back into the kitchen. Sam stepped farther into the house, taking a deep fortifying breath. His eyes popped open in surprise and he breathed deeply again, filling his lungs with the new scent in the house. It was fresh, light, just a faint sweetness to it. He'd have to ask Sue what air freshener she was using or something, though he definitely couldn't find that usual faint chemical smell.

He hesitated outside of Leah's room, then knocked on the door. "Leah?" he called. "I know you're angry. Please, open up. Let's talk."

The door didn't open. Leah didn't call out to him. Someone else did.

"She's in the shower," Emily said shortly. "And she's more than _angry_," she sneered the word. "Leave her alone. She'll call you when she's ready."

Sam tensed, furious that someone was basically telling him to get lost when he was trying to make things better. "I'll leave when she tells me to leave," he snapped. Then he froze, closing his eyes and breathing deeply... relaxing himself. The new smell in the house helped.

"Well, just trust me. She'll tell you to leave."

"Who are you?" he asked in frustration.

"Her cousin!" Emily snapped. He was so _rude_!

Frustrated, Sam said, "Listen, I need to talk to her. I'm not leaving just because you _tell _me to!"

Huffing in frustration, Emily stood up from where she'd been sitting on the bed, ready to jerk open the door and give this guy a piece of her mind about how he was treating her cousin, when she heard Leah's voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam whirled around, staring at Leah as she paused outside the bathroom door, a towel held to her head as if she'd been rubbing her hair dry. "Leah," he sighed. "Leah, I'm so sorry. I slept-"

"You're always sorry Samuel," she shortly interrupted. "It's always the same. I'm too tired," she mimicked. "I'm busy. I can't." She glared at him. "I'm getting sick and tired of it.

Sam breathed in deeply, working to keep himself calm. Arguing with her was always a test of patience and control. Sometimes he had to leave in the middle of it.

"Leah, I meant to come to the part. I had every intention. But I overslept the alarm. I-"

"Whatever."

Sam knew that word. She wasn't even going to listen to him. His hands started trembling, just slightly. Gritting his teeth, he tried one last time.

"Leah, please, let's talk-"

"We always 'talk'," she muttered, brushing past him. "I don't want to talk anymore."

The trembling had traveled up his arms. Breathing was shaky. That tightness was gathering in the center of his chest....

Sam turned and walked out of the house with long, quick strides, ignoring Harry's sympathetic stare, ignoring the slamming of the screen door behind him. He kept his rushed pace into the woods, and once he was under cover, he started stripping out of his jeans, his violently shaking hands more a hindrance than help. Just as he tossed the shorts away, the tension exploded outward.

Sam howled his frustration and set off in a fast run.

Emily let the curtain fall over the window as Leah finally stepped into the room. She'd finally seen Sam Uley. From behind at least. His anger had practically leapt off of his large frame.

Turning, she took in the weary look on her cousin's face.

"I'll call him later," Leah said, as if to herself. "He's always so tired... he works late," she added, looking up at Emily. "I know he was sorry." She shook her head, sitting on the bed next to Emily and grabbed her brush off the bedside table. Emily took it from her and started running it through her cousin's hair.

"He just...." Leah suddenly continued in a frustrated tone before stopping, scowling. "Sometimes I wish.... He...." She groaned in frustration.

Emily chewed her lip as she tried to understand. "What do you wish? That he'd step up and stop forgetting things?"

"Yes. No. I mean, yeah, that too, but I meant...." Leah sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I wish he'd just stick around and argue about it with me for once. He's always running off when things get too tense between us. Or he's always being so damn _agreeable_ and calm. I want him to get as upset as I am for once! I hate feeling like I'm just acting childish! I wish he'd stop making me feel like that!"

Emily nodded slowly. "Have you tried telling him that?"

Leah snorted. "When do I have _time_ to tell him that? When I actually get to see him and we're not sort of fighting about something else? Why would I ruin the good times by bringing something like that up? It'd just make things wrong again."

Emily sighed. "I wish I could help."

Leah sighed as well as Emily began braiding her hair. "Thanks anyway," she said quietly with a small smile.

Emily finished the braid in silence, and then leaned slightly so she could grin at Leah's face. "Next time I see him, I'll slap him upside the head for you, okay?"

Leah laughed.

**We're getting there, we're getting there.... **


	5. Chapter 4

**da-da-da-da, da-da! (Puppy Power!)**

**lol. I was watching Scooby and Scrappy Doo this morning. :D Love Scooby Doo....**

**Anyhow! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

Sam leaned against his car outside of Leah's school, arms crossed and waiting. A week was long enough; he was through waiting for her to answer his calls or come to him. He was going to wait for her here, present her with the situation head on. They were going to talk. They were going to work this out. They weren't going to let this stupid genetic reaction to the Cold Ones ruin what they had. They weren't.

He scowled and shook his head sharply, trying to dispel the thoughts. That wasn't the main reason they were going to work things out. They were going to work this out... because they loved each other. Because they couldn't just give up when it was hard.

This would be so much easier, though, if he could tell her. But rules were rules and while he was basically the La Push version of Superman - only with a lot less publicity - even he had to follow the rules. It was so unfair, though!

Groaning under his breath at the path his thoughts once again were taking, Sam drew in a deep breath and held it for a long moment, trying to soothe his now-easily frazzled nerves. He let it out, keeping his eyes closed, not as calm as he'd like to be before his talk with Leah. Sam forced his jaw to relax, then his neck, his shoulders....

"What are you doing here?"

That single sentence shattered through the calm he'd been building up, grating his nerves with the distaste and dislike practically dripping from it. His fists clenched and he forced them to loosen, then made his jaw loosen as well when he realized he was grinding his teeth.

"I _asked _you what you're doing here," she snapped again. Leah's cousin. His jaw clenched momentarily and Sam drew in a deep breath to calm himself. _Again_.

That scent in the Clearwaters' house; the new one that he'd thought was a cleaner or something. It permeated the air around him, tickling his nose and relaxing his muscles wonderfully. He heard her huff impatiently and take a breath, probably to chew him out on his unresponsiveness, and opened his eyes to tell her just _why _he was here.

He didn't even get to open his mouth to say the words. The words dissolved away in his mind, like smoke on the wind.

His whole world shook, yet nothing else was moving. He was locked into place by her eyes - large, brown, passionate eyes. His previous concerns, priorities, wants, needs, dreams, hopes... everything suddenly dimmed in importance. All of it, everything, took a back seat to... her.

The anger faded from her eyes, replaced by concern and caution.

"Are you alright?" she asked slowly, as if she expected him to snap at any second.

He blinked several times, swallowed convulsively, nodded mutely. Sam was still reeling, trying to regain his footing on this new ground. A single thought whispered through his mind.

_...Everything is different now..._

She didn't seem convinced by his nod.

She. He didn't know her name. The frantic thought that he _had_ to know her name - _he had to!_ - hit him, and before he realized what he was doing the words had jumped from his lips.

"What's your name?"

She jerked just slightly, apparently taken aback. "Uhm... I'm Emily. Leah's cousin." Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head, confused, so confused. "I...I'm not sure anymore," he muttered, bitterness tarting the words towards the end. As he realized with a slowly sinking in horror what had just... happened....

"I gotta go," he muttered quickly, but found it was impossible to move, to look away from her. Emily - his mind whispered the word, testing it, savoring it - was looking at him as if she didn't know whether to be annoyed, furious, or worried. He swallowed thickly, reached blindly behind himself for the car door.

She started stepping backwards, over to what he assumed was her car. Something felt as if it were tugging at him, growing stronger the farther away she stepped. It... _hurt_, he realized with surprise, to watch her walk away.

Oh, god. He was in so much trouble.

Hands shaking, he fumbled along the door for the latch.

She paused. "Are you..." She trailed off, then seemed to steel herself and continued in a stronger voice. "Are you sure you're okay?" Genuine concern shined from her eyes.

Some part of him was thrilled that she _cared_, about _him_.

So. Much. Trouble.

He nodded, finally locating the latch, and yanked the door open, scrambling backwards into his car. She watched him, her head slightly tilted, dark, curling hair loosely hanging over her shoulders, glinting in the sun.

So screwed. _So_, so screwed.

Sam drove away, away, just away. It hurt - oh how it hurt - but covering that was the fear, the panic, the absolute completely unexpected _terror_ over what was happening. He'd never felt anything so strong, so _intense_ in his life. It was equally thrilling and petrifying. It was utterly conflicting.

Emily was still watching the place Sam's car disappeared when Leah approached out of the mob of students. She glanced at the distracted Emily, towards where Emily was staring, and back at her cousin.

"What are you looking at?" she asked in amusement.

Blinking rapidly, coming out of her daze, Emily looked over at Leah. "Nothing," she said in a distracted tone. She hesitated, wondering if she should tell her cousin about Sam being here and then acting so weird, or not. Considering he'd left, looking like he'd just been sucker punched, she decided not.

Smiling, Emily opened the passenger door. "You ready to go?" she chuckled.

Leah slid in, throwing her bag into the backseat, grinning over at Emily as she slipped in as well. "Did you rent the movies?" she asked excitedly. "And buy the junk food?"

Emily laughed and nodded, listing the couple movies she'd chosen as they drove back to the house. They didn't start their movie night until after dinner, but by that time, they were eager for it to start. As Leah chose the first of the movies to watch and put it in, Emily headed into the kitchen to pop the popcorn. While it was doing so, she stretched up to grab two glasses from the cupboards and filled them with soda.

She glanced up as she was pouring, out the window that stretched above the counter next to the sink, and screamed, dropping the soda. A curse slipped harshly past her lips as it sloshed out of the bottle and onto the floor and her feet. Leah rushed in as Emily glanced back out the window while grabbing several sheets of paper towels.

"What?" Leah asked with wide eyes, glancing around.

Emily shook her head as she bent down to clean up the mess. Leah grabbed towels of her own and joined her.

"Why'd you scream?" Leah insisted after a couple of seconds of silence.

Emily sighed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, and finally admitted, "I thought I saw something."

When Leah simply raised her brows, obviously waiting for more, Emily sighed again, standing as she threw the wet towels into the trash. "It looked sort of like a bear, but too... lean. And I think it was too big, too," she added, frowning slightly. She shook her head. "But I guess I was just seeing things." She grinned at her cousin.

Leah laughed, grabbing the soda glasses off the counter. "It's a good thing you didn't grab any scary movies then, since you're so jumpy."

Emily stuck out her tongue, following Leah out of the kitchen, but couldn't help sparing a glance back out the window for a brief moment.

The whole night, a part of Emily felt out of it. She kept thinking of the... _thing_ she'd seen outside at the edge of the treeline. Every noise she heard brought it back to mind, so clearly yet... not. She could have sworn she'd seen _something_ but it seemed ridiculous. What would be around here about the size of a small horse, but definitely not the shape of one? Something that massive? Maybe a bear, but it still didn't seem right. Not the right shape, not the right size. And she just couldn't let it go as a trick of the eye.

Late that night - or early the next morning, depending on how it was looked at - when they turned the lights out, Emily couldn't keep herself from standing and going carefully across the room, glancing out the one window in Leah's room. Slowly, her eyes scanned the treeline. The moon was almost full, the sky was perfectly clear - rare for Washington - and all this made it easy to see far outside. She bit her lip before sliding it out from between her teeth, glancing along the treeline again. Nothing.

Sighing, Emily shook her head. She didn't know what she'd expected. The thing to be right there, outside the window, just waiting for her to see it? She chuckled at herself as she climbed into the bed. It was best she forget about the possibly imagined creature. Closing her eyes, Emily finally relaxed fully for the first time since she'd glanced out the kitchen window.

Her last thought, oddly, was of the almost comical yet also worrying look on Sam's face when he'd seen her. She had no idea what she was going to do about that guy and her cousin, but she knew she'd do everything she could. Leah deserved to be happy.

**I start school again on Tuesday, so if updates grow a little more sluggish than they've recently become, I apologize. Getting into the new swing of things is always a little difficult.**

**However, this is my VERY LAST SEMESTER at MCHS and then I'm off to UOP! Not too far from the first, lol, but still a whole new situation! All my friends will be scattered! So very sad... I try not to think about it. (Yes, five months from now, I know, but I plan ahead a lot, okay?)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Be thankful that journalism rarely has a lot of work to be done. Enjoy the chapter!**

After lingering around Leah's house when he should have been patrolling the whole rez, Sam swore to himself he'd not go near _her_ again. She'd leave soon enough, and he could crawl on his knees and beg Leah's forgiveness later.

He didn't last a day.

The next night, he found himself outside of the house once again, watching from the edge of the trees, ears perked forward to catch the faint sounds of the inside of the house. They were watching a movie; Harry was asking Seth about something to do with school. _She_ didn't say anything.

When they finally all went to their rooms for the night, Sam forced himself away to complete patrol. But his thoughts weren't on anything other than _her_. Emily. The soft look to her skin. The way her hair had looked in the rare sunlight. Her _eyes_, oh her eyes.... He was probably was better off watching the Clearwaters' house than patrolling, for all the attention gave his job.

By the afternoon of the second day, he just _had_ to see her. In person. Face to face. He had to breathe in her scent again. He had to look in those eyes. A shiver of anticipation ran up his spine at the thought of maybe _touching_ her, shaking her hand - a proper introduction. They hadn't had one. It would be polite, expected even.

Before he could stop himself, he was in his car driving to the Clearwater household. He got out and knocked on the door, only then realizing he had no excuse to be here. What would he say? Why was he here? He doubted "I just had to see Emily" would be a good response.

Thankfully, it was the subject of his thoughts that opened the door. She blinked, surprised, looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Harry," he automatically answered. Mentally, he let out a breath of relief. Thankfully his mind could supply a lie under pressure.

"He's not home. He's fishing." Her eyes narrowed. "Besides - shouldn't you want to see Leah?"

He shifted uncomfortably. Leah. What would he do about Leah? This was so complicated, but he couldn't seem to care about seeing Leah. He wanted to see _her_, Emily. _Leah who?_ he mocked himself darkly.

After a moment, Emily sighed and opened the door. "I guess you can come inside. Harry should be back soon, I think," she added in a mutter. Sam ducked his head as he stepped inside, and Emily shut the door behind him. A long few minutes were spent uncomfortably in the hallway. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her, taking in everything he could. The soft, slim shape of her. The lushness of her lips. The thick lashes around her eyes.

Eyes that were staring back at him, uneasily.

He cleared his throat. "We haven't been... properly introduced," he said, finding the words feeling far too formal and awkward. "I'm Sam Uley." He held out his hand casually. Inside, however, he was tense, wound tighter than a coiled spring. What would her skin feel like against his own? How would her hand fit inside of his?

After a moment that felt like forever to him, she placed her hand in his and shook. "I know," was all she said, but he didn't care. Her skin was softer than it looked, than he thought skin could possibly be. She seemed so small compared to him; his hand engulfed hers completely. The wolf inside him howled with the loss as she pulled her hand away.

Which reminded him that he wasn't... normal. That this whole situation wasn't normal. He scowled.

"Thirsty?" Emily asked abruptly, hints of embarrassment in her tone. She turned and walked farther inside. Sam realized his eyes had drifted down the follow the sway of her hips and he was trailing after her, and froze, shaking himself.

Had he mentioned anytime in the last few days that he was _so_ in trouble?

Emily glanced back again at the large man behind her, waiting in the doorway of the kitchen as she grabbed a glass. He was scowling at the floor - did he ever smile? - and didn't seem to realize she was waiting for an answer. She sighed quietly.

"Sam?" she asked.

His head shot up, something flashing in his eyes, before he frowned slightly. "Yes?"

"Do you... what would you like to drink?"

Sam ducked his head again, examining the floor. "Water is fine."

She filled a glass with water and handed it to him. His blistering fingers brushed hers as he took it and she ignored the way her skin burned pleasantly.

"Thank you, Emily."

Emily swallowed thickly; for some reason, the way he said her name was different than anyone else saying it. It made her very aware of how wonderfully pleasant the sound of his voice was.

"No problem," she whispered, not to be quiet but because she couldn't speak any louder.

This was a problem. He was her cousin's sort of boyfriend! At the moment, they may be in a rut, but Emily was sure Leah would forgive him soon enough. It was obvious he truly was apologetic for being such a slacker in the attention department. He truly cared about Leah.

So she shouldn't be thinking of what it would feel like to link her fingers with his.

Or how it would feel to snuggle against his warmth.

Or what it might feel like for his lips-

Emily gave herself a mental slap upside the head and brushed past Sam into the living room, sitting down on an armchair. He followed behind her, lowering himself onto the couch and somehow managing to make it look graceful. For a while, it was quiet. Emily picked at a loose thread on the armchair, pulling and twisting it.

"How long are you here?"

Emiyl glanced up in shock when Sam broke the silence, her eyes just a little wider than usual. "Uh...." She blinked. "Another week."

Sam nodded, a small part of him whining that a week was too soon. Too little time. He wanted to have longer to...

_What? _He asked himself mockingly. Get to know her? It wouldn't matter... if he really was imprinted on her - and that still wasn't proven - then he was and would always be drawn to her.

A part of him wasn't sure he'd really mind that situation....

"What do you do?" he asked. The questions were spilling from his lips impulsively. He couldn't keep them back; he had to know more about her. It was a complusion that was beyond him to control.

"I, uh, I'm a student," she said slowly. "I'm going to start college in Seattle after I head back."

A pang pierced his chest. He'd been planning to head out to college, with a scholarship and everything, before _this_ happened. He hated that his life had fallen apart, and still was.

"That's great," he finally said in response. "What'll you be studying?"

Emily shifted, drawing her feet up under her and leaning back against the chair. "I'm not sure. I haven't really decided. There's just so many... options."

He nodded in agreement. "It's nice to have options," he said, bitterness tainting his words.

Emily frowned, wondering what he'd meant by that. Obviously, it was a somewhat sore subject, but why'd he bring it up? What did he have to be so bitter about.

"What about you, Sam?" she asked, eyeing him. "What do you do?"

He turned his head away from her. Where before he'd been staring so intently, he'd made her feel like she was under a spotlight, now he acted like he was alone in the room. It took him a long while to answer. "I do some... enforcing around here, for the Elders." His voice was quiet, his words careful.

Emily tilted her head. "Is there a lot of need for enforcing around here?" It seemed so quiet and peaceful....

He shrugged. "Enough for once guy."

"What made you decide to... do this?" She didn't know how to phrase it without sounding judgemental. She wasn't even too sure why she was pushing something she instinctively knew was a sore subject. As she watched, Sam seemed to grow more distant, more unhappy. Slight lines of stress and pain appeared around his eyes and mouth.

"I didn't."

The two words hung heavy in the air, dark and more bitter than cold medicine. Before Emily could ask anything else, the door opened and Harry stepped inside. He paused upon seeing the two of them in the room, sensing the tension that had started tightening the air, and stared at Sam.

"Sam, did you need something?"

Standing, Sam shook his head. "I'll see you around, Harry." He shook the older man's hand, then left through the front door, the sound of it shutting the only noise from his exit. Emily listened as his car started up and the sound of it faded away, neither her nor Harry moving or speaking.

"Have a nice chat with Sam?" Harry asked, watching his neice curiously.

Emily shook herself, rising and grabbing the glass Sam had left on the coffee table. She shrugged, smiled absently at her uncle, and took the glass to the kitchen. She had a lot to think about. Sam Uley was different than she'd ever expected. He was troubled, unhappy, but trying so hard to convince everyone around him that everything was fine.

And she wanted to know why.


	7. Chapter 6

**Tada! Uber long chapter for you guys! **

Three days passed. With each day that Sam didn't speak to Emily face to face, he felt himself growing more tightly wound. His emotions were triggered into rages and frustration at the slightest prodding. He hardly had to focus to phase because he was always so close to the brink. And always, always, his thoughts were consumed with Emily. Her hair. Her lips, her smile. Her eyes. The way her hips swayed when she walked. Her _voice_.

Scrubbing his hands through his hair, Sam shoved the plate in front of him across the table. The scraping sound was harsh and loud in the silence of his house.

Before he'd... met Emily, the isolation he experienced as a protector had been tolerable, if only barely. Now, it drove him insane. His house was too quiet. He felt restless, often finding himself pacing from one end of his house to the other. He wanted to get out with people his age, but most of his old group of friends had left the rez to move on with their lives, just like he had always planned to do.

Sam got up and moved to the window in his living room, staring outside. Rain had been pelting the ground yesterday, but today it was patchy skies. Occasionally, the sun poked through and lit the world, reflecting off of the puddles on the ground and the rain drops still clinging to the trees. Most people were outside, enjoying the somewhat clear weather. In Washington, you learned to appreciate it while you could.

Impulsively, Sam grabbed his car keys and got into his car, driving towards the beach.

He passed the actual beach, where he could see groups of people gathered, their laughter and screams of joy faintly reaching him. Sam couldn't see himself among them, as part of them. Disconnected as he'd become from the rest of the tribe, it would only be more awkward, emphasize his isolation and loneliness exponentially.

Instead, Sam drove up to the cliff, parking his car carelessly on the side of the road and walking to the very edge.

The water below looked smooth and glassy, a dark reflection of the patchy sky above it. It was a long way down; he could practically feel the pull of gravity trying to yank him down to the water below. Sam toed a small rock over the edge, watching as it sailed down and plopped into the water with a minuscule splash. Carefully, Sam sat down so his legs were dangling in the large expanse of air and watched the water below.

A long time passed as he sat there, watching the water and thinking. He _knew_ he'd imprinted on Emily, despite his not wanting to, despite the problems it caused. According to the legends, there was no going back. Acknowledging his own feelings, Sam figured that was one-hundred percent true. Staying away from her for a few days was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity; the simple thought that she was only here for another four days and then she'd be gone made pain spasm from his center and the urge to phase and howl his pain rise up almost uncontrollably.

No, there was no going back.

Sam thought of Leah, and the time they'd been together. He thought of all the times he was supposed to be there for her and hadn't. The fighting. The yelling. The tears. The hurt looks and guilt on both of their parts. They'd both tried so hard to hold on to something that hadn't been working. He'd tried so hard to hold on to what they'd used to have that he'd forgotten what it had been like before. It had become something he _had_ to do, simply because. It had become another obligation. Love shouldn't be an obligation. A relationship with Leah shouldn't be viewed that way. She deserved better than that.

Hell, they both did.

Sam stood up, backing towards the railing that separated the road and the cliff. He'd been fighting the fact that he wasn't the same Sam, that he wasn't going to have the life he'd always expected. He'd ruined things between him and Leah by trying so hard to hold on to it, for all the wrong reasons. Now, things had ended on such a sour note; the past few months might have obliterated any remembrance of the good times of before.

Closing his eyes, Sam took a deep breath and very purposefully told himself it was over with Leah, for good. No more trying to make something work that wasn't working. No more pain for the both of them by putting effort where it wasn't needed.

A weight lifted from his shoulders and he opened his eyes, a part of him feeling lighter than he had since before he'd phased that first time. There were still problems, still things he'd have to work at and overcome. But trying to hold on to his old life through Leah was no longer one of them.

He was free of that 'obligation'.

His mind flashed to Emily, her smile, her eyes, the light in her hair.

He was going to embrace what he was now, and do everything he could to make the most of it.

Kicking off his shoes, Sam rushed forward and threw himself over the edge of the cliff. The water surged closer to meet him; gravity pulled the scream of the adrenaline rush and absolute freedom of falling out of his throat.

The water closed around him, swallowing him with a loud splash.

~*~*~

One of the kids on the beach laughed, pointing towards the cliffs. "Hey, Jared, maybe we should go diving as well!"

Emily frowned and glanced over to the boys near her and Leah. They were pointing towards the cliffs, talking about cliff diving. It struck Emily as a reckless activity, but Leah laughed and joined their conversation. Soon, a small group of the kids were rushing to the road, readying to throw themselves off of a very high cliff.

"You coming Emily?"

She glanced over at Seth and grinned. "I'm afraid of heights."

He laughed once, rolling his eyes, and waved goodbye as he hurried after the other kids. Emily leaned back on her towel, soaking up the rare sunshine as it broke through the clouds.

Her thoughts were wandering, not that she wanted to admit where they were going. She shouldn't be thinking-

"Hey."

Her eyes snapped open and she stared straight up into the face of the subject of her obsessive thoughts. His hair was dripping wet, small drops falling onto her face and chest, and....

Emily felt her heart spasm strangely.

Sam Uley's grin was pure joy and absolutely breathtaking. Some of the lines of tension around his eyes and mouth were gone, and he looked younger than he had before. More like a young adult than someone who had suffered too much in life.

"Uh, hi," she said awkwardly, sitting upright. Sam fell onto the ground next to her, the sand clinging to his wet skin and clothes. She frowned as she realized he was wearing a shirt and cut-off shorts, basically fully dressed.

He grinned at her. "Cliff diving," he explained. His eyes flashed towards the cliff all the kids had rushed towards. "I'll have to run up there and get my shoes...." he mused in amusement.

Emily stared at Sam in slight amazement. He was so... different. So much more relaxed, almost carefree. It was invasion of the body snatchers or something. Maybe she should go check under his bed....

Or maybe she was finally seeing the Sam Uley that everyone had told her about. The good boyfriend. The student who had gotten a scholarship. The boy always ready to laugh and help out those who needed it.

So maybe it wasn't invasion of the body snatchers. Maybe it was removal of them.

He turned his head and she looked down, embarrassed that he'd caught her basically gawking. Sam didn't say anything, however, just fell back fully into the sand, causing it to get caught up in his hair. After a moment, he sat up again and pulled his shirt off, tossing the wet wad of clothing to the side carelessly and muttering about hot body temperatures being a pain. Emily frowned in confusion as he fell back again.

Sam let out a huge sigh, staring up at the sky with squinted eyes as the sun broke through. Unable to quite resist, Emily allowed her eyes to drift over his face, the full sharp contours of his lips. Down to his shoulders, broad and muscles bulging as he lifted his arms to put his hands behind his head. The tribal tattoo on his bicep stood out starkly with his arms tensed like that. From there, her eyes drifted down to his chest, bronzed dark skin glistening in the sunlight with the droplets of water. As if they had a mind of their own, her eyes slowly pulled her gaze down to his stomach, the smooth ripples and dips of his abs creating faint patterns of shadows. When she reached his navel, she forcefully yanked her gaze back up to his face.

He hadn't noticed her checking him out. His eyes were closed, face still turned to the sky, and he looked surprisingly relaxed.

Slowly, Emily pulled her knees up to her chest and shifted so she was facing him. Talking with him was fine. He would work things out with Leah; it was fine to talk with him because she'd do that anyway if they weren't fighting right now.

"Why'd you go cliff diving?" she asked.

His lips curled up into a half grin, his teeth shockingly white against the dark tan of his skin. "The rush. The feeling of falling without anything to stop you... it's amazing. Liberating." One of his eyes slitted open and he glanced down at her, raising a brow. "You ever tried it?"

Emily shook her head, a strand of hair blowing across her face in the light breeze.

Sam sat upright, tucking the strand behind her ear. "Why not?"

Emily's eyes shot wide with his action and she looked down, shifting a foot forward to dig her toes into the sand. Unlike admitting it to Seth, telling Sam of her irrational fear seemed frighteningly embarrassing.

_Oh, Emily, you are in so much trouble_.

Sam tilted his head, grinning slightly. "Come on, tell me. It can't be that bad."

"I'm afraid of heights," she finally mumbled, somewhat horrified to find her cheeks burning with a blush. _Oh yeah. Definitely in trouble_, she thought.

Sam was quiet. So quiet that finally she couldn't help herself and glanced up at him. He was watching her considerately, head slightly tilted. After a moment, his eyes shifted over to the cliffs and his brow pulled down the slightest bit before straightening out. He looked back at her with a smile and popped up to his feet, easily and gracefully. Emily jumped slightly, surprised by the movement.

Sam held out his hand. "Come on," he grinned.

Slowly, suspiciously, Emily put her hand out towards his. He reached forward and grabbed hers, pulling her to her feet. Biting her lip, Emily followed him as he tugged her up the beach towards the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked cautiously. "Sam?" she called when he didn't answer.

They walked swiftly up the road, towards the cliff. Emily slowed down, suspicion clawing at her and growing the farther they went.

Finally, Emily yanked to a stop. "Sam," she insisted.

He glanced over at her, amused. "Come on, Emily. You'll enjoy it."

"I _hate_ heights," she reiterated pointedly, staring at the man before her in disbelief. "I'm not going to enjoy throwing myself from a _cliff!_"

"I'm taking you to the shorter one. Trust me." When she didn't move, he turned to face her fully, grabbing her face between his large warm palms. "Do you want to always wonder if it would have been worth it to try? Wondering what it might have been like gets no one anywhere, Emily. It just gets you gloomy feelings and a horrible feeling in your chest and gut."

After a moment, she sighed. "Sam, it's just..."

"I'll jump with you," he promised. "You'll be safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Swallowing uncomfortably, Emily nodded. He smiled, a flash of brilliance, and started pulling her to the cliffs again. Her mind, however, was over analyzing the words he'd said, and the emotion in his voice as he'd said it. The intense look in his eyes. In the face of what he'd said and how he'd said it, she couldn't _not_ believe him.

But what did that intensity mean?

Nothing, she reminded herself. Because Sam loved Leah and they were going to work everything out.

Before they reached the large cliff everyone else must have headed to, Sam turned off the road and leapt over the guard rail. He grabbed Emily around the waist, his hands huge enough to nearly encircle her, and helped her over as well. Then he lead the way again, slipping silently through the trees and bushes. Faintly, she could hear the screams of the other kids from farther up the road.

They emerged at the edge of the cliff. Emily refused to look down, fear causing her stomach to churn queasily. Her throat tightened and her heart raced.

They were going to jump from a cliff with nothing to save them from the water below.

Why was she agreeing to this again?

Sam turned around, brushing another stray strand of hair from her face. "You okay?" he asked gently.

As Emily looked at him, the kindness in his eyes only just covering the excitement, she felt a small push of anticipation trickle through her fear. Maybe even some eagerness.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Okay," Sam nodded, then gestured to her sandals. "You might want to take those off." As Emily lightly kicked them off, he walked to the edge and glanced down. The water was still smooth, and there weren't any rocks nearby to be wary of. When he was younger, he'd jumped from this cliff countless times. He grinned slightly at the memory of his first jump; it had been a dare, and he'd had to do it completely naked. Chuckling in amusement, Sam glanced over as he sensed Emily stepping closer to his side, her hands shaking slightly with what was probably adrenaline.

"Ready?" he asked.

Emily's eyes shot wide, slightly panicked, and she held up a hand. "Give me a sec," she requested shakily. Sam nodded, leaning back against a tree as she paced in front of him for several long moments. Finally, she straightened her shoulders with a deep breath and marched up to him, nodding once decisively.

"I'm ready now," she informed him unnecessarily.

Sam took her small soft hand in his and pulled her closer to the cliff edge. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking her against his chest. The wolf in him growled in contentment, enjoying the feeling of his imprint so close. He dropped his face until his lips brushed her ear, breathing in deeply. She smelled so good. Light, and fresh, just slightly sweet... just faintly fruity, he supposed. Really, there were no words to accurately identify her scent with. It cleansed him, though, increasing the lightness he'd felt after making his decisions to move forward in his life.

"We'll count to three," Sam told her, his lips moving against the shell of her ear with each syllable. Emily shivered lightly as he continued. "Don't forget to hold your breath when we hit the water. And Emily?" he asked.

She swallowed thickly a few times, trying to stop the shaking that was a mixture of adrenaline and the feelings his lips at her ear evoked. "Yeah?" she croaked questioningly.

"Don't try to hold in your scream," he chuckled huskily.

The moved to the very edge of the cliff, Sam's arms squeezing her closer. Emily's hands clutched his arms, her nails lightly digging into his arm as she looked down and felt her stomach flip uneasily.

"One," he whispered into her hair. His lips trailed down, to the top of her ear. "Two," he slowly warned.

Emily took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning against Sam's warm chest. He wouldn't do this with her if it was too dangerous. People did it all the time and were perfectly fine. _She'd_ be fine.

"Three," he breathed into her ear, and threw them off the ledge.

The wind rushed up around them, grabbing her hair and swirling it chaotically around them. Sam's arms still enfolded her tightly to him, his thumbs rubbing against her skin soothingly. His voice was behind her, half a laugh, half a yell. Entirely excited.

Emily felt the yell rise in her throat and for a moment, fought it back. But then she recalled him telling her not to and let it out, a high pitched mixture of fear and enjoyment. As their toes hit the water, she gasped in air quickly, just in time for them to become submerged. Sam let them drift down for several seemingly forever moments. The water around them was freezing, shocking her, yet Sam remained as blistering warm as always. Finally, he released one arm from around her and used it to help them kick to the surface.

As they broke free, Emily gasped in air....

And laughed.

Sam grinned at her as she twisted around to tread water in front of him, laughing. Her hair was plastered to her face, neck, and shoulders. Her shirt was clinging to her everywhere, and her eyes were lighted with pure joy. Something filled his chest, something like pride and contentment and undiluted happiness.

They swam towards the beach, stumbling as they stepped from the surf onto the sand. It coated their feet, climbed up Emily's calves and stuck there.

She pushed her hair out of her face, still grinning. As Sam came up next to her, she impulsively threw her arms around his neck, standing up on the tips of her toes to even manage it.

"Thank you!" she giggled. "Thank you for making me do that! You're right, it was completely worth it!"

Heart pounding, disbelieving, Sam wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and hugged her to him, resisting the urge to hum with the rightness of it. He released her as she pulled away, trailing his hands along her back and waist for as long as he could to prolong contact. Her shorts and shirt clung to her, emphasizing her curves and trim, curvy waist. He followed after her, aware his eyes had glued themselves to her hips again.

He hurried his pace until they walked alongside each other and with what he hoped was nonchalance threw his arm over her shoulders. He grinned down at her. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's far better from the other cliff though. Maybe you'll be willing to try that sometime."

Emily raised a brow, scoffing, giving him a look that said she clearly didn't think so. "I'd pass out from fear first."

He laughed. "The fall would wake you up."

"Or knock me out again," she pointed out dryly.

Sam just laughed. Emily smiled vaguely, amazed by this new Sam. This had to be the man everyone had wonderful things to say about, not the one she'd seen since she'd showed up here. In this man, she didn't see the unhappy trouble one trying to pretend everything was fine. It actually seemed like everything _was_ fine.

Maybe something had happened to cheer him up. She wondered what it was.

The heat of his arm over her shoulders fought away the slight chill of the breeze and being completely soaked. Sam seemed perfectly fine, but Emily suspected she'd be shivering lightly if he hadn't thrown his arm over her shoulders.

They reached her towel and she pulled it off the ground, shaking the sand off as best she could before wrapping it over her shoulders. Sam bent down and grabbed his shirt, completely covered in sand. Her lips twitched as he shook his head with a slight smirk before dropping the shirt again.

"Need a towel?" she asked.

Sam's smirk widened. "Nah," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay," she said with a slight smile, tilting her head. She shifted around a bit in the sand, realizing that she wanted to spend more time with him. Maybe they could go back to the cliff.... "Do you-" she started to ask, when suddenly a voice called out to them.

"Sam! Emily!"

They both glanced over to see Seth jogging forward, dripping water. Obviously he'd just swum out of the ocean after diving. He slowed as he took in their appearances and raised both his brows, still grinning. "Emily, I thought you were afraid of heights?" he teased.

Emily glanced down at the ground. "Uh, Sam-"

"I took her to the smaller cliff to jump," Sam interrupted. "I'll go grab her sandals from there... I've got to go anyway."

Emily watched as he ran off, only slightly aware as Seth came to stand next to her.

"He sure does like to run off a lot, doesn't he?" Seth mused, shaking his head. "Leah's gonna be pissed he was here and didn't try apologizing to her." He rolled his eyes, pulling his towel out of the beach bag. "Which makes no sense to me," he continued, rubbing the towel over his hair, not realizing that Emily had paled slightly and stared at the ground guiltily. "She's the one that told him to get lost, and then she gets pissed when he doesn't come crawling back to beg her to forgive him again. Those two are messed up," he concluded, appearing from under the towel. He wrapped it around his waist and grabbed a soda from the cooler, popping it open and guzzling it down.

"Hey, you okay?" he suddenly asked, frowning in concern. "You look sick."

Emily swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Delayed reaction to jumping," she lied, probably lamely.

Seth just shrugged and took another drink of his soda. "We should head home. Mom's probably started dinner already, and she'll want us washed up." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Emily mumbled mindlessly. She grabbed up the beach bag as Seth grabbed the cooler and followed him as they trudged up the beach. She'd just spent the past almost hour with Sam, and not once after they'd started talking had she thought of Leah. Not once had he mentioned Leah.

And now that someone had brought her up, Emily wished her and Sam were still at the top of the cliff, with no one outside of the two of them mattering.

**Tada! Hope you all enjoyed it! ;) Loves and Hugs! ~IG  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Tada! ;) Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and in the matter of the commercial I mention, I really did see a commercial for that. While writing this. I stared in amazement. That channel does honestly scare me sometimes.**

Leah stomped back and forth in her room while Emily sat on the bed cross-legged, staring at the comforter underneath her.

"I can't believe he just ignored me! What was he doing, waiting until I left? Were all those times he said he didn't want to quit on us, that he wanted to work things out because he loved me a lie? I don't get it! I don't...." She trailed off helplessly, then her anger swarmed forth again. "I love him, and he treats me like this! It isn't fair! I've done nothing to deserve this and he swears he wants to try harder and then just ignores me!"

"Maybe he honestly didn't know you were there," Emily quietly suggested.

Leah scoffed. "I'm sure he did. I'm positive he did. He just didn't want to see me."

"Maybe he just wasn't sure what to say."

Leah stopped and stared at her cousin incredulously. "What the hell, Emily. I thought you were on my side of this! Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not!" Emily defensively snapped. "I just think you're being a little too quick to judge is all." When Leah eyed her in disbelief, Emily continued. "You don't know.... Maybe he's planning some sweet, grand, romantic gesture and you're here going on about what a douche he is."

Leah paused, then seemed to deflate in embarrassment. "You're right," she admitted quietly. "It would be just like Sam, too. He's such a sweetheart... or was, at least," she added sourly, so quietly Emily almost didn't hear her.

Seth hadn't ratted out that Emily had been hanging out with Sam to Leah, but he had mentioned seeing him. Emily wondered if perhaps he _had_ noticed her panicked expression or pieced it together despite her lying about why she'd looked so ill. He was a smart boy. Emily had almost told Leah several times herself, but each time stopped. She realized she didn't want Leah knowing. She wanted to keep her afternoon with the sweet funny happy Sam to herself.

It really didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, she comforted herself, because Leah and Sam were going to end up back together in no time.

She mentally flagellated herself when she felt a stirring of bitter jealousy at the thought.

~*~*~

Sam paced his living room after his patrol, dirt still clinging to him, thoughts whirling around like the chaotic after affects of a hurricane. The urge to share everything with someone had kept growing, and now he found himself contemplating the insane.

Telling Emily.

It was ludicrous, but such a tempting idea. He could tell her. She would comfort him; he had realized she made everything feel simpler, easier. She'd do the same for this. It would be such a relief not to be alone anymore... and to be alone with _her_....

He nearly whined eagerly at the thought of sharing this with her, just her, of how close it would bring them. Shivers danced along his skin.

He abruptly scoffed at himself. This imprint business was making him act like such a _girl_.

But within moments, his thoughts were back on telling this whole thing to Emily. He scowled as he wondered again if this was a good idea... for her. Who was he to burden her with the reality that so many lucky people didn't have to ever face? Who was he to lean on her because he struggled with his responsibilities? She didn't deserve it, there was no way to tell if she'd resent him for sharing the truth with her. And more than anything, he wanted her happy. He wanted to be the one to _make_ her happy.

Sighing, Sam rubbed a hand over his head. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

Whether or not he told her, Sam felt the need to go see Emily, soon.

For a moment, a part of him felt guilt. His attention to Emily would hurt Leah. Even if they weren't together any longer, she'd be hurt by the attention he was compelled to give Emily. And he truly felt bad about that. He wished he could make it so that Leah wouldn't feel any pain from this entire problem, but he couldn't do that.

The guilt faded away as his thoughts focused once again on Emily. He smiled as ways to make her smile, make her laugh, make her happy all flashed through his mind. Falling into his couch, Sam leaned back and closed his eyes with a smile, planning it all out.

The next day, Sam showered quickly when he trudged home a quarter after one, finally finished with patrol. He shook his head, realizing he was acting like a dog as he did so, but it was a fast way to get a lot of the water off. He ran the towel over his body, then his head to absorb the water still there, and walked into his bedroom. His last pair of nice jeans were pulled out of his dresser and up his legs. Shifting through his shirts with a frown, Sam felt the jittery need to dress nice for Emily. He had to look good. He wanted to please her, impress her.

He finally pulled out a black button up, leaving it unbuttoned as he grabbed his shoes and sat heavily on the couch, pulling them on and lacing them. Strangely, it felt odd to have clothes on. So often for the past months he'd been wearing nothing more than his cut-offs. To have full-length jeans, and a shirt, and shoes and socks.... It itched and felt awkward, almost suffocating and stifling. Sighing, he finished putting on his sneakers and stood, grabbing his keys off of the table and jogging out of his house, sliding into his car eagerly.

She was leaving in two days. He had tonight, and the next two days, to gain her trust and hopefully her compassion. Maybe some affection. He wanted her to remember him and think of him and want to keep in touch with him when she inevitably left.

Pain speared his chest again and he rubbed it absently. Maybe... maybe she'd stay. Maybe she'd stay... for him.

The pain lessened at the thought, and Sam pushed the uncertainty of that possibility from his mind. Tonight wasn't about his future. Tonight was about Emily's happiness.

~*~*~

Emily was sitting on the beach, watching the ocean. The book on the sand next to her had been forgotten a while ago; her thoughts were too frazzled and chaotic to focus on literature. Instead, she allowed herself - in the privacy she'd found here on the beach, all alone - to think about Sam.

She hugged her knees to her chest and watched the waves crash on the sand as she tried to logically puzzle through everything.

She liked Sam. She liked him a lot. She didn't like listening to the sometimes cruel things Leah would say about him. She didn't like how he'd sometimes seemed so... downtrodden and overwhelmed.

She'd enjoyed the afternoon on the beach with him. She'd reveled in the feeling of his arms holding her tightly to his chest, the warm feel of his skin, the firm feel of muscles. His smile and laugh prompted her to smile as well, and that day, when he'd seemed so happy and carefree, she'd thought she'd love to see him like that more.

But... Leah still cared a lot for him. They'd end up together again soon. Her possibly inappropriate feelings didn't matter. Besides, she wasn't even sure she liked him _that _much.... But, if he were any other guy, she'd love the opportunity to find out how far these feelings went.

Sighing, Emily brushed and then curled loose strands of hair behind her ears. She was leaving in a few days as it was. Sarah would encourage her to go for it anyway, despite the all complications of the whole thing, but Emily didn't think she could manage it. Not a brand new relationship... not with someone her cousin loved.

She sighed again, closing her eyes.

"That was an awfully depressing sigh."

Her head jerked up, causing a burning sensation at the back of her head, at the base of her skull, from the too-fast movement. She absently reached back and began rubbing it, staring up at Sam.

"I guess there's just a lot on my mind."

Eyes concerned, Sam fell onto the sand beside her, resting his arms on his knees and staring at her, meeting her eyes. "Like what?"

She blushed; no way was she telling him the truth. She scanned her thoughts for a lie, and muttered, "I guess I'm just gonna miss how... simple everything is here."

Something flashed in his eyes and he glanced out over the ocean. A bitter pain, she thought, but it didn't make sense.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Simple's always something to long for. I sure wish it stuck around for me a little more often." He looked back at her and smiled. "But just think of everything you're going to get to do when you go home. It'll be exciting."

"I'm sure you're right," she chuckled. "But I still think I'm going to miss this place." Her eyes scanned the beach, the horizon; so beautiful.

"You can always come for a visit," he said softly. She looked over at him, sensing an undercurrent to the words that smacked close to longing, hopeful, cautious.

"I probably will."

He grinned. "I'll look forward to seeing you, then."

Emily smiled, until she thought of Leah. Slowly, it faded away and she shrugged, looking back to the ocean.

Silence prevailed for a while, until suddenly, Sam was standing in front of her. "Come on," he ordered decisively.

"What?"

He held out both hands for hers. "Come on." He grinned hugely, that lightness from the other day at the beach coming back full force. "I've got a surprise," he teased.

Slowly and against her better judgment - Leah would be so betrayed if she found out about this - Emily let her hands rest in his, savoring the warmth that enveloped them. He pulled her upright; they ended up with barely an inch between them, the heat of his body simmering over hers.

The both stood there, breathing slightly unsteady, and then Sam took a step back, smiling gently at her. "Follow me." He led her up the beach, towards what she recognized as his car, and held open the door for her. As she sat down, he smiled and shut the door, then jogged across to his side and climbed in. He turned the key in the ignition, and grinned over at her.

"You do like sea food, right?" He eyed her playfully.

She laughed. "Of course!"

Grinning, he nodded. "Good. Just wanted to check."

They drove for about twenty-five minutes until they reached a small restaurant. It wasn't part of the Rez or Forks, nor part of Port Angeles. It was along the top edge of the beach, made to look like a large, elegant wooden cabin. Lights glowed warmly from inside, and outdoor lamps gave a bright cheery glow over the parking lot. Sam parked near the front, smiling over at her as he cut the engine. Emily opened her door and stood to get out, a surprised grin pulling up her lips as Sam appeared and held out his hand in an offer of assistance that she obviously didn't need but appreciated. It was so... old-fashioned gentleman; it made her feel special.

They walked inside. It was a bustling place, full of people and music. Laughter came from several different directions and Emily could only see smiles. Sam led her over to a small table that was free and pulled out her chair. A few minutes after they sat, a waitress appeared, smiling at both of them.

"Hey, my name is Maryssa, I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" After telling her their drink orders, she walked away to give them time with the menus. Emily cracked hers open and scanned the items available in a quick glance. The dishes ranged from fancy sea food to the kind you found at touristy places that was always overly priced.

Emily glanced up and smiled as she caught Sam's eye. "What are you getting?" she asked, noticing that his menu was folded in front of him, apparently untouched.

He grinned. "What I always get. Fish and chips."

Emily laughed, smiling at him, and gave the menu a more considering perusal. "I think I'll get... the shrimp Alfredo pasta." Glancing up, she smirked a little. "Think it's any good?"

He shrugged. "Probably. Can't beat the fish and chips, though," he teased.

She set her menu down and leaned forward on the table. "So why did you bring me here?" she asked curiously.

For a while, a surprisingly long while in her mind, Sam didn't answer. He stared at her, watching her face, and swallowed. "You looked like you could use a distraction."

_Well, this isn't really a very good one, considering what's really plaguing me_, she thought, but smiled at him. "Well, thanks. Why here?"

He shrugged, sitting back. Sam felt slightly self concious with the attention she had focused on him, but at the same time he was reveling in it, humming happily internally. "It's a simple place, a happy place." After a moment, he added, "It made me think of you."

Emily glanced down at the table, feeling her cheeks heat up again. _Ignore it, _she told herself. _He can't mean it like you're thinking._

Thankfully, in a movie-moment of perfect timing, the waitress showed up and they gave her their orders. A few minutes passed in silence that bordered on awkward but somehow couldn't quite be described as such. Emily pulled her loose braid over her shoulder and unraveled it before slowly redoing it, making the movements precise and slow to distract her fidgeting fingers.

Suddenly, Sam laughed loudly.

Emily's eyes shot to him and she tilted her head curiously, silently asking him what was so funny. Still laughing - though not as loudly - and unable to get words out, he just pointed somewhere behind her. Twisting around, Emily frowned as she scanned the people and things behind her. She didn't see....

Suddenly, Emily grinned and laughed as well, her hand shooting to muffle the sound by covering her mouth. She turned back to him, eyes crinkled and bright.

The commercial on the TV over the small bar behind them had just finished. "Sizing up Sperm on Nat Geo?" she giggled.

Both of them looked at each other and shook their heads. "That's just... inappropriately crazy," Sam declared firmly.

"Where do they come up with ideas like that?" Emily exclaimed, laughter lingering in her tone.

Sam shrugged helplessly. He was smiling, watching the happiness in Emily's eyes. "I tend to avoid that channel... they have too many strange, awkward shows. I much prefer USA," he added.

Blushing slightly, Emily admitted, "Oxygen fan."

Conversation began flowing easily then. Sam watched her as she spoke, all her smiles and laughs and shy glances stored directly to his heart. They easily kept up conversation as ate, continued after their plates were clean, until suddenly Emily gasped, half leaning out of her chair to reach her cell in her back pocket. She pulled it out, her eyes widening.

"Oh shit," she whispered.

Sam felt something in him deflate, like a child's face when their balloon was popped. He knew what those two words meant. They meant this night was basically over. It meant he'd have the car ride back, and that was all. It meant another night of longing to stare at her while she slept, another night of phasing and hanging around outside of the Clearwaters' house, the innate urge to protect her impossible to ignore.

"Hey, Aunt Sue," Emily said sheepishly. "I'm sorry! I lost track of time.... I'm out with a friend. We're at this adorable restaurant about thirty minutes from the Rez...." She smiled and chuckled. "No, I'll be home in just a bit. We'll leave right now. Okay. Love you too," she said, and then pulled the phone away, hanging it up and smiling sadly at Sam.

He looked down at the table at the distance that had suddenly pushed itself into her eyes and cleared his throat. "Right. I'll go pay and be right back."

"Oh, Sam, let me pay you ba-"

He shook his head, walking by her without waiting for her sentence to finish. He paid, then turned for the door. Emily was standing there waiting, and as he neared, she finished her sentence.

"I'll pay you back."

He smiled at her. "My treat. Consider it a good-bye gift."

She tilted her head slightly, face adopting a caring, unhappy look. "Are you sure?"

He smiled at her and rolled his eyes. "Positive."

They walked out to the car, silently, and started back towards the Rez in silence as well. Sam breathed deeply, using his superior sense of smell to draw in the lifting, cleansing one of Emily. The slightest touch of adrenaline tainted it and he frowned, glancing over at her. She was fiddling with her fingers, wringing her hands occasionally, tucking the few stray slips of hair behind her ear only to have them fall free again.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, his low voice husky.

Emily closed her eyes, feeling the heat in her cheeks and the tops of her ears. "Uhm... nothing," she muttered.

He stared at the road ahead, frowning, eyes thoughtful for a long few minutes before suddenly his face went expressionless. "Leah."

Emily's head snapped over to him, and she felt several things. Embarrassment that she was letting his history - _and future!_ she reminded herself - interfere with their night. Anger at the way he said her name as he realized she was the reason for her discomfort, the way he said it as if he were tired of it and done with it. Empathy with the frustration in his tone that their had been inadvertently ruined the good time. Frustration with herself for wanting the history he had with her... to be gone.

Emily didn't answer him. They both knew she didn't have to.

The rest of the ride was silent, though somehow still managing not to be uncomfortable. Stiff, but not... awkward.

Sam pulled up in front of the Clearwaters' house. Emily opened the door, reaching over to unbuckle her seat belt when Sam's warm fingers curled around her wrist.

"Wait," he pleaded softly.

Emily glanced at him, unease growing in the pit of her stomach as her common sense once again reminded her fickle heart that Sam was going to end up with Leah any day now.

"Don't... don't worry about Leah, okay? Things always work out for the best."

She smiled at him. "I know they will," she insisted, pulling her arm away from his gentle grip and adding, "Good night, Sam," as she got out.

Sam watched as she slipped inside, then drove towards his house. Immediately, he stripped out of his clothes, tossing them haphazardly around his living room, kicking off his shoes in annoyance. No wonder he didn't wear the damn things anymore around the Rez. They were a pain when you wanted to phase.

Once he was bare of clothes, Sam stepped outside and called upon his wolf. It phased forth almost instantly, without any encouragement, just as eager to see Emily as he was. Probably more so.

Shaking his fur into place, Sam turned back for the Clearwaters' house. And another night of lying in the woods just beyond where Emily was sleeping, watching the window there for the first sign of her being awake.

**See what I meant about that commercial? LOL! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you like it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tada! Here is the next chapter! ;) See, Liz, I got it out extra speedy just for you.**

Emily closed the door gently, her palm pressed flat near the frame and her hand slowly twisting the knob back into place. She'd told Sue not to wait up because she'd be home soon, and the house was dark so her aunt had thankfully listened. Emily wasn't sure what she'd have done if-

"Why were you with Sam?"

Emily whipped around, heart pounding painfully against her rib cage, when she heard the hurt, accusing tone. Leah stood in the hallway, her white pajama shorts and tank standing out in the shadowy dark. Emily took in her stance with a fast glance - arms crossed, brow furrowed with hurt, eyes angry and bright. The stance screamed confrontation ready, but also had a look as if she were trying to defend herself from a possibly strong and cold blast of wind.

"We were out to eat," Emily said slowly, feeling like she was being cornered by a dangerous animal.

Which was silly. It had just been a friendly dinner. They hadn't even _hugged _so it wasn't like it had been a date. No matter how much Emily suspected she would have liked it to be, it hadn't. Leah didn't have any right to be gazing so accusingly at her, as if Emily had just killed her bunny.

Except... she sort of did, didn't she? Emily had feelings for Sam when she didn't have any right to. Besides her and Leah just being cousins, they were best friends. That made Sam automatically off limits forever.

Once again, a certain bitterness towards her cousin stirred in her. A childish part of her mind whined that it wasn't _fair_.

"Oh."

The single syllable was an accusation all of it's own. Leah's next words cut Emily to the heart, partly in shame that she wished they were true, partly because they hurt so much.

"He's a great kisser, isn't he," Leah sneered bitterly, hurt coloring the undercurrents of her tone with pain.

"I wouldn't know." Emily almost snapped the words angrily, but managed to soften her tone to gentle. "It wasn't like that."

"Oh really?" Leah scoffed. "What was it then?"

What Emily said next tasted vile in her mouth, because it wasn't true. What she said next made her chest spasm with guilt, because it was a downright lie. What Emily said next made her almost think she could greatly dislike her cousin.

"We were talking about you."

Leah blinked, her arms falling to her sides and her expression clearing to vulnerable and hopeful. Tentatively, she asked, "Really?"

Throat tightening like the words she said were vomit - and they burned just as badly - Emily nodded and lied, "About how much he cares about you and how he's going to make it up to you." Swallowing, she admitted something that was finally the truth. "He told me not to worry about you. Things have a way of working out," she quoted.

Relief was _so _obvious on Leah's face, so strong, that Emily thought she just might be sick, right here in the hallway, right this instant. She felt like she would double over and throw up, without warning, any moment now.

"Sorry," Leah finally said sheepishly. "I should have known better. I shouldn't have thought you'd do something like that." She smiled. "I know you would never.... I'm sorry," she repeated.

"It's okay," Emily whispered faintly. "Don't apologize." _Please, please don't apologize. Because that makes my lies all the worse and my feelings all the more shameful._

"Let's get to bed," Leah said, smiling. "We have a busy next two days before you leave." The words were meant to be teasing, but the tension of Leah's accusations and Emily's lies still lingered between them and made the two girls feel it more sharply than before.

As Emily climbed into bed, she promised herself she make her lies the truth. Tomorrow, she'd find Sam. And they _would _talk about the repairing of his relationship with Leah, stat.

Swallowing down then shoving aside violently the feelings of self pity and unfairness such thoughts provoked into being, Emily yanked the comforter to her chin and rolled onto her side angrily.

She did _not _have a crush on Sam.

~*~*~

Sam watched in the woods until his guilt at his lack of serious patrolling at night became large enough to shove him to his feet sometime around four or five in the morning.

Not that it was really night anymore. But it was dawn, which was earlier than he'd managed to leave the past few nights anyway.

Shaking himself a little, Sam stretched and yawned and started at an easy trot towards the treaty line. The woods around him were just starting to come to life, birds singing in the trees before flitting higher as he approached, squirrels starting to chatter in their hollows, night predators slinking through the bushes to return to their burrows and nests.

The morning air was crisp and moist, carrying scents from far away and making them seem closer. Somewhere he could smell a coyote kill, the scent of hours-old death and blood a strange intriguing scent to his nose.

He'd never felt compelled to hunt like a wolf. He hadn't felt the urge to eat raw meat or anything. But the smells were processed differently, not nearly as offensive as he'd probably find them if he smelled them as a normal human. It wasn't an appetizing smell, just an interesting one. If he didn't have a job to do, he might have checked it out.

As it was, it had to be one brave coyote. Since he'd phased, most of them had run off from the area, sticking to places that he didn't patrol. They were uneasy, mostly non-confrontational animals for the most part, and he was a larger-than-should-be-possible wolf. Common sense told any creature to stay away.

He reached the border line, sticking his nose to the ground and snuffling, drawing the scents deep as he paced along the line a few yards. No one had been around here for a while. Lifting his nose to the air, Sam inhaled, his wolf-nose processing the scents on the air. Perhaps a vampire had used the trees or jumped. They were crafty, cheating devils, after all.

The faint scent of the Cullens reached him, but was faint enough that he knew they'd not come anywhere near the treaty line. No other sickly sweet scents reached him, so he assumed safely that no other vampires had been by. He had to admit it was a small benefit of the Cullens being here. Such large numbers seemed to deter random passerby vampires from coming close.

Pointing his nose close to the ground once again, Sam began to run along the treaty line for a few miles, circling around the edges of the Rez until he reached the shore and beaches. Even today, when it was cloudy and cold, the wind rustling his fur angrily, darker clouds piling in the sky, people would be at the beaches.

Carefully, he walked as far as he could, now focusing on keeping his nose in the air to scent vampires on the water - damn things didn't have to breathe, which made them most dangerous in places like the ocean - and his ears perked to listen for people coming close. It wouldn't do for them to see a gigantic wolf wandering around. No one but the Elders really believed the legends anymore.

When he started picking up voices, coincidentally when he started nearing the more open stretches of beach, he slowed to a stop. Sitting, panting lightly, Sam listened closely to the voices. It was a bunch of kids, no more than a couple of years younger than he was, blissfully ignorant of what was really true in their worlds.

The scents he took in on the breeze told him one of them was Jared. He recalled a discussion with the tribal Elders, how they mentioned Jared was showing signs of phasing soon as well. From the smell of it, Sam suspected it would be very soon. There was something wild connected to Jared's scent, something wolfish and woodsy.

Oh, yes. Jared would get his life turned upside down soon. Sam sighed in sympathy, remembering vividly how confusing and terrifying the first time he'd phased had been. It had taken a long time for the Elders' words to penetrate his crazed thoughts and to make any type of sense. They had kept assuring him that this was a _normal_ occurrence. That he had _nothing to be afraid of._

Sam shook his head, mentally scoffing.

Hopefully he would be able to tell when Jared had his own experience. Hopefully, seeing and hearing that someone else knew _exactly _what the _fuck _was happening would offer some comfort to the poor kid.

Sam could only hope he'd be able to make this easier on Jared than it was on him.

Turning around, Sam hurried back to the woods and weaved his way to his house, avoiding the places the foliage grew sparsely and people tended to pass through regularly. He was planning on phasing back behind his house and then rushing around front and inside to shower when he picked up her scent.

Emily was waiting for him? At his house?

_Now?!_

Oh shit. He was in trouble.

Frantically, Sam tried to remember if he'd left a pair of pants in the woods outside. He didn't think he had. He was apparently SOL, which made him agitated. Whining in frustration, Sam paced the woods at the side of his house, back and forth, watching Emily from the shadows and cover the trees afforded him. She was sitting on his porch, her chin in her hands, nibbling on her nails nervously.

Something was wrong, something was bothering her. Greatly.

His frustration mounted along with desperation. Another whine broke from him, louder and more insistent.

Thankfully Emily didn't seem to hear it.

His ears instinctively quirked toward the sound of a twig snapping and leaves rustling. He almost dismissed the noise as simply an animal - squirrels were noisy things - when it came again, closer, louder. Sam froze, turning his head in the direction of the sound, scenting the air carefully. Unfortunately, the wind was blowing away from him. A soft growl climbed up his throat. Whatever the cause of the noise was, it better not be a threat to Emily or he'd-

"Sam? Dammit, Sam, I know you're around here somewhere!"

Cocking his head curiously, Sam's growl stopped and his defensive crouch eased, muscles relaxing at the annoyed sound of Harry's voice. He headed towards the older man; Harry startled with a soft swear of surprise when the giant black wolf came out of seemingly nowhere, not a sound to announce its approach.

"There you are," Harry said, amusement coloring his tone as he carefully walked forward. "I assume you noticed your guest?"

Sam snorted.

Harry chuckled. "Yes. Once I found out where Emily was planning on going, I knew you'd be getting back from patrol soon. When I saw her waiting outside, I knew might be stuck."

Again, Sam snorted and growled lightly. Harry smiled and held out a pair of cut-offs. Gratefully, Sam phased back, only moderately bothered by his nudity in front of the older man, and took the jeans, pulling them on.

"Thanks, Harry," he said quietly. "Usually I store some in the woods but..."

"But you didn't last night," the elder said in joviality.

Sam shrugged. "I was in a hurry," he defended, watching him from his peripheral vision.

"Mmm," Harry said, raising his brows. "Well, the Elders would like to speak with you later today, if you wouldn't mind, about Jared's approaching transition, so make this visit with Emily quick."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded, turning back for his house.

He walked out of the woods and approached Emily, who didn't seem to notice him until he stood right beside her. He smiled at her kindly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, subtly breathing in her wonderful scent.

Emily wondered how the hell a big guy like Sam could move so quietly, then shook herself and processed what he had just asked her. She stood quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear and shoving her hands into her coat. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

Cue jealous sick feeling in her gut.

Sam's brows rose slightly in surprise, but he looked... pleased. "Sure." He grinned and opened his front door, holding it open for her. She walked in ahead of him and he followed behind. He wondered if maybe he followed too closely, but couldn't really find a reason to care if Emily didn't protest.

Emily noted the dirt clinging to Sam, across his bare chest, all over his hands and bare feet. It fell in light dust clouds from his hair as he ran a hand through it. He pulled his fingers back quickly, grimacing at the dirt, and looked over at Emily sheepishly, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, I'm gonna go, uh, take a fast shower? Is that okay?"

Emily nodded silently, hurriedly. It would put off the conversation they'd have, the one that would possibly cause her to turn green with jealousy and said jealousy to make her throw up in Sam's lap. And wouldn't that just be a great impression to leave him with?

He turned for the hall, then whipped back around, a light cloud of dust falling from him. "Uh, feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen." As soon as Emily nodded, he grinned and turned back for the hall, slipping into a room and closing the door.

Swallowing, Emily sat on the couch for maybe two minutes before her antsy feelings overtook her and she stood up, pacing. After just a minute of that, she turned for the kitchen, determined to do something, make a snack, anything to distract herself.

She didn't want to talk to Sam about fixing his relationship with Leah. Whether this was because she didn't want to help it along like a petty, jealous bitch or because she truly thought she wouldn't be able to stand hearing him talk about Leah with adoration she wasn't too sure.

Emily loved her cousin. Leah was more than family, she was a best friend. They had the best of both relationships and were close. Nothing had ever been off topic between them - clothes, cramps, details of broken bones, embarrassing moments, fights with family and friends, when Emily lost her virginity, nothing. It was how Emily knew Leah really did love Sam.

But it was what was also now eating Emily alive. Because she had _lied _to Leah. She wasn't telling her everything.

And while Emily did want to make her cousin happy and help things between her and Sam, Emily also wanted to be selfish and say "screw it".

Because she'd seen Sam. She'd truly seen more than she suspected Leah saw. She really hated to say it, but Leah was too absorbed in her side of the relationship to see something was truly bothering her sort-of boyfriend. Emily _knew_ Leah didn't see the tiredness in Sam's eyes. She _knew_ Leah didn't see the deep unhappiness. Leah didn't see how desperate he was to make everyone think he was okay, and she didn't see that something was plainly and simply _wrong_.

Emily knew if she tried to tell Leah any of this, it would only further infuriate her cousin. Leah wouldn't want to see that maybe Sam wasn't the culprit, that maybe some of it had to do with Leah herself. Leah never told Sam what was bothering her. When Sam had tried talking to her that first time that Emily had been here, she'd kept cutting him off.

Of course, Emily had thought Leah was totally in the right to do so at the time. Now... now, though, she wondered what would happen if Leah simply sat down and had a calm, rational talk with Sam.

As it was, Emily advising Leah to give Sam some slack might make the girl even more angry with them both. Leah was still so young, Emily realized. Through no fault of her own, she couldn't understand that life sometimes sucked and kicked you while you were down; if life was doing so with Sam, as Emily suspected, Leah was only make it harder for him.

Sighing, Emily pulled open the fridge and saw several slices of pizza in a baggie. Leftovers. A glance at the clock showed it wasn't even ten in the morning... but whatever. She pulled out the large baggie and shut the fridge firmly.

Sam could hear over the water pounding his head the faint sound of Emily pacing and then heading towards the kitchen. Whatever was bothering her had to be something important. He hurried in his shower, but was thorough. That need to impress her was still so insistent and strong, such a driving force.

He stepped out, shaking his head over the sink hard, until he felt dizzy, and then grabbed a towel from the rack rubbing it over his head until he swore his scalp had something like rug burn. Sam brushed the towel over his body quickly, then heard a crash in the kitchen followed instantly by a curse. He froze for maybe a nanosecond before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out of the small room into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, only to glare at the floor as he saw Emily carefully picking her way over the glass there. He took two large steps forward and snatched her around the waist, lifting her off of the floor and ignoring her surprised gasp. He carried her to the living room, sliding her sandals off of her feet and throwing them back into the kitchen. They were thin, cheap things and the glass had already embedded itself into the soles easily.

He gently pushed her onto the couch and sat beside her, pulling her feet into his lap and checking them. A few small scratches were on her feet; one piece of glass had lightly, just barely, lodged itself in the skin between her pinkie toe and the one next to it. Carefully, slowly, Sam pulled it free and pressed a finger to the cut, looking up at Emily in concern.

Emily stared at him, mouth open slightly. She'd dropped a glass on the floor because she'd stretched too high to grab it, and then tried to get a plastic one just out of her reach so she wouldn't have to be careful with a glass one.

Yeah, that hadn't worked out so well. The plastic cup had knocked the glass one off balance, and it had fallen right at her toes, shattering into a thousand damaged shards. She'd been heading for the broom and frantically planning exactly how she'd apologize to Sam... when he'd shown up.

In a towel.

A. Fucking. _Towel_.

Now Emily understood why her friend Sarah swore God had to be a woman.

She'd see him shirtless before, even wet and shirtless, but with him wearing only a towel it felt different. A towel that looked like it was hastily donned and could easily fall off.

Thankfully - or... maybe not so much so - it hadn't yet.

He'd picked her up easily and set her in the living room, pushing her onto the couch and tossing her dollar-store flips back into the messy kitchen, before he checked her feet. She hadn't even really thought of that so much. She could feel the sting where a piece of glass had obviously got her, but she'd been more concerned with cleaning up the mess than herself.

Sam didn't even seem to realize she'd shattered one of his few nice glasses.

"Do you want me to get a... band aid? Or some Neosporin? Or-"

Emily shook her head, partially to clear her thoughts but also to answer him. "Sam, it's just a little cut." She smiled at him. "I'm fine."

He eyed the cut suspiciously, hand still holding her foot and his thumb absently brushed over the laceration. "It wouldn't be a prob-"

"I'm fine," she repeated in amusement. "But, uh...." Embarrassment caused her to look down. "Uh, sorry. About your glass."

She peeked up to see him looking momentarily confused before he suddenly understood and rolled his eyes. "It's just a silly glass, Em."

She blinked at his easy use of the shortened nickname. No one called her anything but Emily, not even her friends. She didn't like anyone shortening her name - heck, it was short enough already! But... she thought maybe for him she could make an exception.

"Still, I'm sorry," she said quickly.

He shrugged, standing, and glanced into the kitchen. She was busy staring at the towel that had just fell down almost a good inch. Oh holy-

"Don't go into the kitchen. I'll clean it up in a bit."

"Uh no Sam. Let-"

"You'll cut your feet up."

"I'll be careful."

He opened his mouth to argue, then tilted his head, watching her. "You really don't have to clean it up, you know."

"Sam, I made the mess. I'm not going to let you fix it for me."

After a moment, he nodded, but said firmly, "I have some sandals or shoes or something by the door. Put them on before you go in there."

While he went to his room - Lord, but the man had a lovely sculpted back - Emily turned and found the sandals he was talking about. They were freakin' huge on her, but she didn't care too much. By the time she finished sweeping up the glass, Sam was back, dressed in dark jeans and pulling a T-shirt over his head.

"So. What'd you want to talk to me about?" He grinned, leaning against the door jam and staring at her feet. "You have really small feet, you know that?" he chuckled.

Emily looked at her feet swimming in his sandals and planted her hands on her hips, giving him a mock stern glare. "They only look so small because your feet are the size of Bigfoot's."

He shrugged, grinning smugly, and she rolled her eyes, grabbing her heated slice of pizza and kicking off his sandals to a corner. They both headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sam leaned back, arms draped on the back of the couch and the arm behind him, and smiled easily at her.

"So?" he asked again.

Emily suddenly realized the pizza tasted horrible in her mouth. Like trash.

She forced herself to swallow and set the plate on the table. No way was she going to be able to eat while talking.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and let it out. When she opened her eyes, though, Sam was closer, leaning towards her in concern.

"Hey," he said quietly, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "You okay?"

She swallowed and nodded, forcing herself to smile at him. His hand was rubbing her shoulder and it felt nice. He was so warm.

"Are you?"

She hadn't realized the words came out until they both froze in surprise. Shyly, she glanced at him after a moment. "Well?" she gently pushed when he didn't respond.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Because-" she started, then stopped herself, puzzling out how to phrase what she was trying to say. "Sometimes... you look like you're... haunted? You look like you're carrying the world on your shoulders all alone. But... you also look like you're trying to hide it. I was just wondering if... if something was bothering you." She shrugged, blushing. Oh, god, that had sounded so incredibly lame.

Sam took in a deep breath and pushed it out in a harsh sigh. "I-"

Emily glanced up when he didn't continue, her eyes gentle and curious, comforting him to share. At least... to share some of it. "I was pretty stressed out before, feeling like a lot of things were obligations I was being held to. And still angry I couldn't do some things I always expected I'd do. But I've... moved on, now." Those were the right words, he decided, so he repeated them. "I've moved on."

Emily nodded slowly. "So you're okay... now?"

He grinned gently at her. "Yeah. I'm good."

She nodded, turning her head to stare in front of her and stealing herself. "So when are you planning to make things up with Leah?"

He was silent, staring at her. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye to see several emotions flashing across his face. Shock. Hurt. Anger. Then a mask pulled over it, the almost expressionless one that didn't quite hide the pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about Emily."

His voice was distant and cold. For some reason, it hurt that he used it with her now, when it had seemed they were at least becoming friends. Then Emily slapped herself - mentally of course - because she shouldn't care how he spoke to her as much as she obviously did.

"Of course you do," she said, a touch impatiently. "Now that things aren't so bad for you, you're going to go and win Leah back." She paused a moment, then added, "Not that I think you'll have to do much. Some sort of sweet, amazingly thoughtful gesture should do the trick just right, along with an explanation to her like you gave me."

"Emily," Sam said firmly, still somewhat coldly. "I'm not going to get back together with Leah."

Emily felt sick at the note of finality with that last statement. Sick because it made the lies she'd told her cousin all that more horrible, and also because... a part of her felt _gleeful about _the news.

Swallowing thickly, she hoarsely said, "You have to."

"No. In this matter of my life, I don't."

Was that relief in his voice? A spark of anger on her cousin's part lit in her chest.

"You say that like being with Leah was something you were forced to do," she accused.

Sam hesitated, glancing away ashamedly. "It became that way," he admitted quietly, sadly. "It shouldn't have. It's my fault it did. But... eventually, it became another obligation."

And he'd moved on from those, hadn't he? Wasn't that what he'd just told her?

"Leah is not an obligation," Emily snapped.

"I know," Sam said quietly. "Which is why I'm letting things truly end this time."

"No!" Emily burst, jumping to her feet and whirling to face him, desperate. She'd told Leah... he couldn't just... it wasn't _fair!_ "You can't just let things end with her like that! You have to go back and show her how much you love her because I know you do! A guy doesn't just keep coming back to a girl like you did unless he loves her!"

Sam watched her, slightly surprised, a little sad, a lot tired looking. "I did, Emily. I hate to say it, but I did. I kept coming back for a damn selfish reason."

"You weren't have sex with her!" Emily snapped. "Besides, with your looks I don't think you'd be lacking in the ladies throwing themselves at you. She's not rich or anything. The only reason you could keep coming back to her like that would be if you loved her!" she insisted, yelling.

Sam breathed in measured breaths through his nose, feeling the tension begin to tighten in his chest. As Emily stood there breathing heavily, waiting for him to say something, Sam focused on breathing. On her light fresh scent.

The tension loosened.

Relief flooded him.

"Emily, it's hard to explain." He huffed in slight frustration. "There's things that you don't know about that complicate everything in my life."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she shot at him.

He clenched his jaw. "None of your business." Except the words weren't exactly true. She was his imprint. It was her business. If it would make her happy, he'd tell her the sky was purple and Santa Clause was at the north pole this very instant with a bunch of tiny elves making toys for all the kids in the world. He'd tell her she could have the moon, that he'd get her world peace if it would make her happy. Anything she wanted... was hers. All she had to do was ask.

"Fuck that Sam!" she shouted, startling him. He hadn't heard her swear before, and he figured it was a sign of just how ticked off she was. "If you don't have any reason, don't give me cryptic bullshit!"

He shook his head hesitantly. "Emily, you don't understand."

"Why not?"

"Because...." He looked at her helplessly. "Emily, you just_ can't_ understand."

She scoffed, starting to pace his living room. "You're so full of bullshit, Sam Uley."

His breathing was picking up, and the tension in his chest was tightening, but it was slight. He kept close tabs on it.

"I'm not," he denied, but she immediately yelled back at him.

_"Yes you are!"_ She whipped around and glared, right in his face, her voice just quieter than a yell. "You say that came back to her for a selfish reason, but can't explain what that reason is. You say that it's complicated and I don't understand, but you can't tell me why or explain it! I think you're just running, I think you're being a fucking coward!"

Before he'd realized what he'd done, he'd shot to his feet. That intense urge to impress his imprint was so strong that it wouldn't take her accusation without a fight. His wolf snarled at the thought that she thought he was cowardly. So strong was the urge to prove himself to her that the words leapt from his mouth before he could censor them.

"I'll prove it!"

He froze, paling slightly, as Emily eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay. Do it," she challenged.

A part of Sam acknowledged that this might not be the smartest idea. A part of him wondered if he should really be telling her everything in _this_ conversation, when they were feeling _these _types of emotions.

That part was drowned out by the instinct to impress his imprint, to be what she needed. And Emily needed him to be honest with her, to prove that he wasn't a bad guy. He somehow could feel it, his wolf insisted that these things would make her happy. To know he wasn't lying to her right now, wasn't running, wasn't 'full of bullshit'.

He just had to make her happy.

His eyes slid to the door. Harry would be wondering where Emily was soon. He might send Seth or Sue or - god forbid - even Leah to come fetch her, if not himself.

Sam sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair. "Okay. Come on." He led the way out the door, pausing as Emily grabbed her flip-flops from the kitchen and tugged them on her feet. She pushed her hair out of her face and stared at him in confusion.

"Where-"

"Into the woods," Sam explained. "I don't want anyone interrupting us," he added in a mutter, stalking towards the woods. He checked the coil of tension in his chest. It was a little stronger than before, but not enough. The thought of sharing his secrets with her had soothed it greatly.

He lead her along a path that he knew led to a man-made clearing not too far into the forest. Sometimes, kids used it to camp out at night in the summer. It was a popular Fourth of July camp spot. Right now, it'd be empty. It had been for a while, he knew from his patrols.

Sam turned to face her when he reached a few yards in, feeling vaguely nervous. His hands were shaking slightly so he shoved them in his back pockets.

"It's going to sound insane," he warned her. "But I swear to you I'm telling the truth. You could even ask Harry, if you don't believe me."

Emily nodded, not speaking, and crossed her arms over her chest. Sam could smell her anger faintly cloying her light scent, making it heavier, more tart.

"The legends around here are true. There are things that our people need protection from," he explained, purposefully trying to avoid the words that would make her quite likely even angrier at him. "Remember I said I work as an enforcer of sorts for the Elders? It's because of the legends. Remember I said I didn't chose it? Remember?"

After a moment, she nodded, looking cautious and confused.

Sam swallowed. "There are things out there, Emily, that are very very dangerous for the normal person. And I'm not normal." _Anymore._

"Sam," she said slowly, softly. "You're not making any sense." She shook her head slightly, brows lightly drawn down.

He looked straight into her eyes, finding nothing but a desire to understand, care, and compassion. Even angry with him she cared.

That was enough to give him the courage to say his next words.

"I'm a werewolf, Emily."

God that sounded so B-horror movie corny.

She stared at him, and then her scent erupted with anger, her eyes narrowing and glowing brightly with it. "Oh. Oh, is that _right_," she snarled. "You're a goddamn _werewolf _and that's why you're life sucks. _That's_ why you've been a crappy boyfriend. _That's_ why everything is complicated. It all makes sense now!" she declared loudly and mockingly, throwing her hands in the air. She dropped them and glared hatefully. "This is such a horrible thing to do, Sam. I didn't think you were capable of it."

She turned to go.

His wolf howled in fear that she was leaving him.

"Emily," he said frantically, taking a few steps closer. She had to believe him. She couldn't just _not _believe him! He'd even told her she could ask Harry! Didn't that mean anything to her?

Thankfully she stopped and looked back at him, tears in her eyes and looking so hurt and insulted. "What Sam?" she said, her words clipped yet rough with tears.

His chest clenched with pain that he'd caused those tears.

"Emily, I swear to you. I'm not lying. I'm not trying to be cruel. I can't hurt you. It's impossible." The words were pouring from his mouth now, unstoppable as Mother Nature. "There's this thing, called imprinting. You-"

She turned to leave. "Don't talk to me, Sam."

"Emily!" he shouted desperately.

She didn't stop and he rushed forward, begging words slipping from his lips, though he couldn't say what they were. She was shaking her head, hands clapped over her ears. He could smell on the strong wind the sharp, bitter, salty scent of her tears and pain. It mixed horribly with her anger and natural scent, driving his wolf wild with guilt.

"Please, Emily, please, don't leave!"

Suddenly she whirled around. "I fucking hate you!" she screamed at him. "I'm leaving and never seeing you again, you got that?! I don't want to ever _ever _see you _again_!" Her voice screeched with how high her scream had gone towards the end, but Sam didn't notice the pain it caused his ears.

Because he'd just realized two things.

He was less than a foot away from her.

And he'd lost control of the tension in his chest.

Roaring in pain at her words and horror at what he realized was about to happen, Sam phased violently.

Less than ten inches from Emily's face.

**Uh... I'm just going to go into hiding to write the next chapter now. **

**Heh.**

**Review.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know this took a little longer than you guys wanted! In my defense, lots of work for me at school and then the internet broke down for the weekend. **

**I know, I know - excuses, excuses IG.**

**But here it is!  
**

Sam shook his head sharply, feeling as dizzy as he had those first few times he'd phased. The disorientation made him stumble to the side a bit, and he whined, planting his paws firmly on the ground until everything settled into place once again.

Emily.

His eyes shot to her and a howl of pain burst past his jaws.

Seeing what he'd done, what had happened to his Emily, Sam - wolf and man - went crazy.

~*~*~

Harry Clearwater frowned at the clock on the wall of his living room. Seth had gone off with his friends again. Leah was in her room. He could hear his wife bustling around the kitchen, cleaning and cooking.

He'd left Sam to get rid of Emily almost two hours ago. Even if somehow Sam had lost track of time, forgetting the Elders were wanting to speak with him about Jared (and the possibility of Paul, which Sam didn't know yet), Emily was supposed to be back by now. Leah was disgruntled because they were planning to go see a movie in Port Angeles. Of course, now they couldn't; it was too late to leave and get there in time.

A bad feeling curled around Harry's gut, slowly stretching and unfurling. Sam had come far in controlling his wolf in the past months. But if pushed far enough, even the best of them would lose their cool.

What if Emily pushed him just a little too much?

Standing abruptly, Harry stepped to the hall and grabbed the phone, dialling Billy Black.

"Hello?"

"Billy, have you heard from Sam?"

"No," the other man said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know for sure, but we're going to find out."

~*~*~

Old Quil, Harry, and two of the other Elders approached Sam's house. The front door was open. Emily's car was still in the driveway, as was Sam's.

"Okay," Harry began, "Let's-"

An upset, crazed howl interrupted him. All of them looked at each other, uneasy and pale, and then Old Quil took in a deep fortifying breath.

"Come on," he muttered.

They were pretty sure that if Sam had taken Emily into the woods - though they couldn't think of a reason why - he'd take her along one of the trails. There were only two, so Old Quil and Harry took one while the other two went along the other.

"What do you think happened?" Harry murmured as another chilling howl reached their ears.

"Nothing good, my friend, nothing good," Old Quil muttered, feeling ill. There were very few things that had made the wolves he used to know let out that type of pain-filled, haunted howl.

The sounds of whines and whimpers, frantic frightened barks, and short, cut-off howls reached them soon. Before they broke through the trees into the clearing, the pacing of paws they could hear stopped suddenly and a low growl reached them.

Harry stiffened his spine and stepped through.

The large black wolf was crouched on farthest side of the clearing, eyes locked onto the two older men. The fur along his back, between his shoulders, stood stiff and straight, the growling rumbling from him vibrating in the air around them.

Near where they stood, the body of Emily Young lay ravaged.

Swearing, Harry made a move towards her, but Old Quil snatched the back of his jacket as the wolf's growls sharpened threateningly and he took a step forward.

Harry looked from Sam to Emily, a horrified and saddened look covering his face. "He lost control." He looked at Old Quil. More strongly, he repeated, "He lost control. Who knows how long she's been out here! Look at all that blood!" Harry gestured angrily towards Emily, glaring at Old Quil, who was still holding him in place.

Old Quil swallowed thickly, nodding. "Yes, he did. But right now, he doesn't seem to want anyone near her, and he's keeping his distance himself. He's still not fully in control, Harry," Old Quil murmured, watching Sam from the corner of his eye carefully. "I think it would be best if we spare a few minutes to make sure Sam won't do anything more that he'll regret."

After a reluctant moment, Harry nodded decisively and stepped back. Old Quil focused his attention on Sam, although inside he was panicking over the thought of the young lady needing help _now._

"Sam," he said, quiet yet firm. "You need to get control of yourself. You need to calm down and let us know exactly what happened." As he spoke, he slowly eased closer.

Sam didn't move away, but he pressed low to the ground, whining slightly. He was trembling slightly, his eyes guilty and haunted looking. As Old Quil got close enough to reach out and touch Sam's fur, Sam turned his head away, going completely still and silent.

"Sam, you need to phase back so we can work out what happened. We need to get Emily to the hospital."

Sam edged himself until he was pressing against the trees, looking skittish and ready to run at any moment.

"Can you phase back?" Harry asked from where Old Quil had left him, expecting an answer that he didn't get. Sam slowly shook his large head, a small whimper coming from his throat as he glanced again at the ravaged Emily.

Letting out a huge sigh, Old Quil murmured an okay. Sam's head shot to the path again, just moments before the other two Elders came into the clearing. They swore loudly as they saw the scene before them, a distressed wolf-Sam and an injured Emily.

Sam moved until he was halfway into the trees, almost out of the clearing, his eyes darting uneasily among the four men.

"What happened!" demanded one of the Elders, Walter, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We aren't-" Quil Sr. began, but the other man spoke right over him.

"What's going on here? Why aren't we moving this poor girl to a hospital! Look at her! She needs medical attention _now!_"

Harry glared at him. "We-"

The faint rustling of leaves caused all of the Elder's heads to whip around, but Sam had already disappeared. Old Quil sighed, running a hand over his head, hoping that Sam would manage to control his guilt and other emotions enough to phase back.

"Walter, go bring the car as close as you can. We'll carefully move her to the car...." Harry murmured.

"And think of a cover story on the way," Old Quil muttered tiredly.

~*~*~

Slowly, so very slowly, Emily felt awareness return. The fog covering her thoughts was sticky and thick, hard to fight through. She was oh so tired, and thinking felt so difficult. Emily couldn't remember where she was or why she was in this place or what had happened last, but some part of her knew that all of that was incredibly important. So she continued to struggle free of her own mind and gain control of herself again.

Her eyes felt thick and crusty. She reached up to rub at them, marveling in a rather uninterested way at how heavy her arms felt and how little control she felt she truly had over them, when a large, rough, and warm hand encased her own, gently lowering it back to the bed.

"Careful, Emily," a familiar voice murmured. "Don't want to accidentally scratch yourself."

Uncle Harry. That's who was speaking.

The part of her mind that knew waking up and figuring everything out was important grew larger and more urgent.

Why was Harry here? Where was here? Something had happened, something terrifying and-

"Shh," Harry soothed gently. "You're okay now."

She had been talking to Sam. About Leah.

She pushed more strongly against the fog, relieved as it began lifting from her at a faster pace, and tried to remember more. If she'd been at Sam's, where was she now? Somehow, she just knew it wasn't his house anymore.

Harry was silent as she struggled to gain consciousness. She managed to just barely peel back her eyelids but they fell again almost instantly, too heavy and stuck to truly move. But it was improvement. She got the vague impressions of bright lights that burned off of white walls.

Sam had said something stupid, she couldn't remember what. They'd gone into the woods….

And something bad had happened.

What was it…?

All the effort to get this far exhausted her. She didn't want to push anymore, didn't want to fight this bone-deep tiredness that dragged her down into dark unconsciousness. Besides… a part of her knew she wouldn't want to know what had happened in those woods.

Giving up the fight, Emily fell back into sleep.

~*~*~

He'd transformed into a gigantic wolf.

Emily's eyes shot open as she suddenly, vividly remembered that one fact. That single second when Sam was no longer Sam but a _huge_, terrifying furry monster.

The room around her was dark. Gentle beeping and humming noises came from the whole room, a soft chorus that told her where she was - a hospital. She was almost positive of that.

She didn't remember much of what had happened, she realized as she relaxed back into her pillows. She remembered talking with him, she remembered not believing him. Accusing him of being cruel and a horrible person. His desperation as she'd tried to leave, that almost pathetically horrified fear that had shone clearly in his eyes.

That one single instant before he'd become a monster, the look of dawning realization and terror in his eyes.

Her mouth felt cottony and nasty; she'd never realized that nasty had a feel, but it did. She really needed a glass of water.... Shifting around slightly caused sears of pain to flash through her and she gasped, freezing in place, praying the pain would go away.

"Emily?" Harry's voice sounded like he'd just been startled out of sleep, and a light suddenly flicked on overhead, soft but bright enough to see by. Her uncle was sitting in a chair at the bedside, standing with a quiet groan. The curtain was pulled around her bed for privacy, making it feel even more quiet and secluded.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

The pain had been on her right side, the side her uncle was on, so she lifted her left hand and patted her throat, opening her mouth slightly. That caused some pain, too, but not too much.

"Your throat hurts?"

She tried to swallow, shook her head slightly and winced.

"Are you... thirsty?" he tried.

Relief must have been obvious on her face because he reached over and grabbed a cup from somewhere nearby. "It's half melted ice cubes," he whispered. "The nurse came by about an hour ago and checked on you. She left this here for when you woke." With a plastic spoon, he scooped out a ice cube and set it at her waiting lips.

The cool liquid that melted in her mouth felt amazing. She eagerly opened her lips for more when the first was gone. After a few minutes, her throat felt lubricated enough to manage speech.

"Wha-" she started, feeling the raw quality of her voice, the pain that moving her lips caused the right side of her face.

"Shhh," Harry soothed. Then he sighed heavily, drawing his chair closer and sitting. He stared at the floor between his knees, where his hands hung, for a long moment, before looking up at her. "What do you remember?"

She swallowed, then cautiously breathed a broken sentence. "Sam... wolf...."

Harry nodded, sighing, and glanced down. "Yes.... I thought you would remember." Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a gust. "Alright." He looked back up at her, her dark eyes focused on his face, her right side heavily bandaged. "Alright," he repeated. He stared at her seriously. "Emily, what I'm about to tell you is very important. It's also very secret. The Elders, we have some speculation on why Sam told you, when he knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone." He took another deep breath.

"Emily, Sam is the only one so far. There are two other boys on the rez showing signs of joining him soon. He's only been like this for a short time, he's only just truly started to get the hang of it all. I think it took him a little longer than any of us expected because he was fighting it. He never wanted to be a protector of the tribe. He wanted to have a normal life, to see the world beyond the rez, and due to things beyond his control, he had those options taken from him.

"When werewolves get really upset, when they get emotional, angry, fearful... even when they get soul-achingly sad, they can phase for the first few weeks. It takes months for them to gain absolute control over themselves. But they are always under the threat of an intense emotion instigating the transformation."

He looked at her to see if Emily was following, so she nodded just enough to cause pain to start up again and immediately stopped.

"When you're feeling better, we'll need you to tell us what happened."

Emily felt her brows pull down, wondering why Sam hadn't told them. Her uncle must have seen the question in her eyes or simply understood where her mind was going, because he spoke again.

"Sam hasn't phased back yet. He ran off into the woods after we found you. No one's seen him sense."

With an effort of great will, Emily croaked, "How... long?"

"Two days," Harry admitted, sighing slightly. "It's been two days. The doctors have kept you heavily medicated...." He stopped there, his voice catching. Several deep breaths later, he said, "Emily, you have to know the cover story for this. It's fine that you don't have details, they expect that, but you need to agree with what we're asking of you. Keep to our cover story. Please."

"Of course," she croaked, somewhat insulted they thought she'd go around telling people there were people who turned into wolves on the La Push reservation. Like anyone would believe her, anyway. She hadn't believed Sam until she'd seen it happen right before her eyes.

"You went hiking. A bear attacked you. We sent out a search team and Sam found you; we rushed you here as quickly as we could." He paused, closing his eyes. Bracing himself. "Emily, when Sam phased he...."

Breathing somewhat heavily, ignoring the pain talking caused, Emily finished her uncle's sentence. "Hurt me."

Harry looked up, deep sadness in his eyes. "He feels terrible about it. If you could have seen him when we first found you...." Harry cleared his throat, and went back to the main point he had been speaking about. "The claws... tore you open on the right side. On your side... your face," he admitted quietly. "The doctors say you'll probably have them for life."

Tears rushed to her eyes. Emily liked to think she wasn't a vain person. That looks weren't all that important to her. But somehow, she found herself unable to not want to burst into tears at the thought of forever having scars marring her face. She couldn't stop the words "ugly" and "disfigured" from crossing her mind like poisonous whispers.

Perhaps it was an accumulation of all the stress since she'd woken up. The realities of it all hitting her at once with a suddenness that stole her breath and hurt her deep inside.

All Emily knew was that at that moment, she felt ruined and she wanted to cry for her losses.

~*~*~

Sam was starving. But he still refused to hunt as a wolf. Even if the smell of rabbit and dear had grown more and more appetizing as the hours dragged on. He figured that being whatever he was burned a lot of calories and that was why he had to eat so damn much.

He hadn't eaten since the dinner he took... _her _to. He was ravenous, but couldn't find the inclination to phase back and get food. Besides. The thought of seeing anyone after what he had done... it made him sick with shame.

He'd slept out in the open for the past couple of nights. He'd patrolled the very edges of the treaty line in the darkest parts of night before running deep into the forests of Washington that surrounded the rez. He'd slept and patrolled and run. He was exhausted and starving and full of shame and guilt.

Sam had no clue what to do with himself.

It was the middle of another afternoon where he was idly wandering the woods when something happened and caused him to yelp out loud with surprise.

He suddenly wasn't alone.

With an abruptness and strangeness that was mind blowing, Sam was suddenly aware of a whole other set of actions and feelings and thoughts.

Then a voice became clear past his shock and the other mind's whirling chaos.

_What the fuck just happened! Shit! What..! I... I'm going crazy. What the hell is going on?_

Sam literally sat, hard, on the ground and stared dumbfounded in front of him. Old Quil had never mentioned being able to hear the thoughts of others.... But Sam recognized these thoughts. He had had them himself when he phased for the first time.

Tentatively, he called out, ..._Jared?_

The other thoughts froze, then exploded with more worries about insanity and more confusion.

Sam tried again. _Jared, it's Sam. You're not crazy. The same thing happened to me. The legends we heard as kids? Looks like there's more than a a few facts that are correct. _

_Great, I'm insane. I think I've turned into a monster and I can hear Sam Uley's voice in my head. Dandy. And I hate white rooms, dammit._

Sam snorted in amusement, rising to his feet and turning towards where he somehow _knew_ Jared was. Just stay where you are, he advised._ I'll be there in a while._

Sam ran as fast as he could back towards the rez. He hadn't realized just how far he'd gone until then, and picked up his pace as much as he could in his tired and weakened condition. A part of him was mentally flogging himself for being so stupid, but another part of him was feeling like it had been understandable, considering what he'd done to Emily....

_I thought a bear attacked her._

After a while, Jared's thoughts had calmed down, especially since his mom had called one of the Elders in a panic and they had also told Jared he wasn't crazy. They didn't know Sam was on the way, of course, but Jared did and the Elders had managed to get him outside somehow.

So to hear Jared suddenly make a comment startled Sam; badly enough that he tripped over a gopher hole. Jared's mind chuckled, but then Sam sensed his sadness as his family stumbled away uneasily, afraid of the noise from him.

_You get used to it, eventually,_ Sam mentally told Jared quietly.

Jared wasn't convinced, Sam could tell. _I thought a bear attacked Emily_, the other boy repeated.

Sam winced, unable to stop flashes of the scene from running through his mind, unable to hold back the guilt, the shame, the pain at what he had done.

_Fuck..._ Jared was horrified, amazed in a morbid way, and sympathetic. _Thank God that didn't happen when this happened to me. _He thought of his mom in the place of Emily and winced.

Both wolves went silent.

As Sam neared where Jared was, at the edge of the woods behind his house, he could pick up the scent of the other boy, plus of Old Quil and Walter. Sam slowed, cowardly not wanting to face the Elders after what he had done.

The memory of Emily's accusation of him being a coward hit him and he trembled.

He could hear Jared whine in sympathy and maybe even some empathy, feeling Sam's pain echo as his own. _It was an accident... you didn't hurt her on purpose._

_I should have been more careful._

Gathering his strength, Sam stepped carefully out of the trees, sparing only a glance for the humans on the back porch watching. Jared came forward just as carefully, a bit ungainly as he hadn't quite mastered moving as a large four-legged mammal yet.

_This is... weird_, Jared announced.

Sam snorted. _You've got that right,_ he agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"Sam," Old Quil called from the porch.

He flinched down slightly, but turned his head to the Elder, watching him cautiously and shamefully.

"Take care of Jared. Help him in any way you can."

Sam nodded once, then looked at the other wolf beside him. Jared was a light gray splashed with white, smaller than Sam was but not by too much.

_Come on... let's go run. We can work it all out without an audience._

The two wolves turned into the woods and dashed off, the black one easily and with surprising grace for such a gigantic animal, the other with awkwardness that steadily grew into comfort and then even some grace of his own.

They quickly disappeared among the trees, fading from the sight of the humans like ghosts in daylight.

**So... I hope that didn't disappoint. ;) This is all still such new territory for me, I'm basically feeling my way somewhat still.**

**Don't go away - more coming up as soon as I can get some free time!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long. After next week, things should start to slow down school-work wise....**

**And on we go....**

Sam had finally managed to phase back after he spent several hours with Jared, but he continued to avoid contact with the Elders. Jared - who was staying at his place until he learned better control - spoke with his family every day, so he kept Sam updated on Emily's recovery. But it was word of mouth, and it didn't feel like enough.

Sam wished he could see her for himself, assure himself that she was getting better and then beg for her forgiveness, but he didn't want to upset her. Seeing him would very likely upset her.

He and Jared had tested the mental... _bond_ they seemed to share. Nothing was hidden from each other, and within a few days, they knew basically everything about the other. It stretched really far, as well. Though the sensations and emotions and absent thoughts became harder to hear and understand at a large distance, directed thoughts didn't.

Sam took Jared along the treaty line, showed him the usual patrol route, and then they split it between each other. The whole time, they could keep in contact with the other through the mental connection. It made the work less lonely and easier.

Admittedly, it was great to no longer be alone. And Jared was adjusting quickly. He'd have a shit-load of work to catch up on when he returned to school, which had started just a few days ago here on the rez, and he'd probably be exhausted all the time with patrolling and his normal life to juggle. But he seemed to find it almost enjoyable, Sam had realized.

_Have to look at the silver linings, Boss,_ Jared thought.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes as he neared the beach. _Pup,_ he retaliated teasingly, making Jared's laughter ring through his head.

Yes, no longer being alone had made everything so much easier to handle. He'd thought simply deciding to accept everything had made it better than it was before, and it had. But it was nothing like no longer being in it alone.

It was early, just before dawn, so no one was up and about just yet. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon and the ocean looked calm and peaceful. Sam was aware that Jared was already returning to the house, waiting for him to join him and help him with phasing back.

Sighing heavily, Sam stopped and sat on the pebbly beach just before the water, watching it sadly.

Emily had told him herself, right here at this beach, how she had thought she was going to miss the simplicity of everything here. He'd ruined that for her. Now every time she'd think of La Push, she'd remember how complicated everything truly was. How complicated _he'd made everything for her._

_What were you supposed to do? Not tell her? You couldn't have kept quiet forever feeling like_ that.

Sam growled, directing something like a mental glare at Jared's mind._ I could have. I should have._

_I don't-_

_Quiet, Jared,_ Sam snapped in frustration. He didn't want to hear Jared's view on it, because Jared kept trying to assure him that none of it had really been his fault. And Sam knew he deserved to feel guilty about what had happened.

Jared's anger and frustration reached Sam, but also his forced obedience. Sighing, Sam stood up and shook himself, turning to head towards his house. He was still getting used to the whole... alpha thing.

_Sorry._

Jared's forgiveness touched him, along with sympathy. _Yeah. Me too._

Sam reached his house less than fifteen minutes later, and met Jared in the woods at the back. Jared popped up to his feet and grinned at Sam.

_I think I can do it on my own this time._

Every time before this, Sam had had to remind Jared to focus, concentrate on calming his heart rate and thoughts. It was harder than it sounded, especially for a werewolf. Sam had been using the mental link to help Jared with his control when trying to phase back and to help calm him. But if he thought he could do it by himself, Sam was happy to let him make the attempt. He couldn't always be there for the younger boy.

Jared closed his eyes, purposefully focusing on relaxing each of his muscles, then each thought in his mind. Within minutes, all he was thinking about was the phase back to human.

Moments later, Jared was human - a little pale, but grinned gigantically.

"Yes!" he cheered, laughing. Sam chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Now it was only a matter of a few weeks before Jared could go back to normal society and be alright.

Phasing back himself, Sam led the way into the house. Every day, one of the Elders' wives brought by bags of groceries and left them on the front porch. Every day, Jared and Sam at all the food they could get their hands on.

While Jared left to shower, Sam opened the front door and grabbed the groceries with both hands. He lugged the heavy multiple bags into the kitchen and threw them on the table. One of them had half a dozen pizzas in it, so Sam dragged those out and ripped two open, sticking them in the oven and turning it on.

For the other groceries, Sam unpacked them and carelessly tossed them into the fridge and freezer. He was putting in the third and fourth of the pizzas when Jared came out of the bathroom, looking exhausted.

He sniffed the air, his eyes landing hungrily on the cooling pizzas.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "There's two more in the oven, two on the counter. Put the other two in when these are done. Three each," he explained as he passed Jared on his way for his own shower. He paused in the doorway and glared at him. "Don't each any of my pizzas, Jared," he warned on a growl.

Jared grinned. "Is that an order Boss?"

"I can make it one," Sam mock-threatened.

Jared laughed, waving Sam off, already heading towards the cooling pizzas. "Whatever you say, Sam."

Rolling his eyes, Sam went to take his shower.

When he came out, three pizzas were sitting on the counter, the delicious scents of melted cheese, pepperoni, and tomato sauce tantalizing his nose. He threw them all on a platter, not bothering to slice them, and went into the living room where Jared lounged across the couch, eyes drooping sleepily and staring without focus at the TV screen that was showing some movie on FX.

Sam quickly ate his own food, feeling his hunger abate for the time. Jared's eyes peeled open as Sam stood, closing agian as he passed the couch.

"Don't drool," he teased.

Jared lifted a hand and made a lazily rude gesture. Laughing, Sam entered his room, where his bed was calling to him.

The moment he hit the mattress, he fell deeply into sleep.

~*~*~

Emily sighed as she stared out the window above Leah's bed. Both her cousins were in school, and her Aunt Sue - after making sure she didn't need anything - had left to go grocery shopping.

Harry entered the room and took a seat in the chair beside the bed, putting a plate of food on the bedside table. Emily glanced at it, uninterested, and looked out the window again.

"How're you doing, sweetie?" he asked gently.

He'd explained that Leah and Seth and even Sue didn't know about Sam, and Jared now too apparently. They all believed that she'd been mauled by a bear.

It changed everything, knowing what Sam was. It made the whole situation with Leah monumentally different. Harry had told her how hard Sam had tried to balance his lives; Emily had even seen herself how it had taken a toll on him. It made every conversation she'd ever had with him... changed. There was new meaning behind every word, every look. The bitterness and strange comments all made sense now.

At night, sometimes, she had nightmares about what had happened, not that she'd told anyone about them. They knew of course, because she woke up screaming.

But they didn't know the details.

"Fine," she sighed softly.

Truth was, she was going nuts.

Harry nodded, sighing himself. "Okay," he said. "If you need anything, just let me know."

They all said those exact same words as they left her room, all in the same sad helpless tone. She wasn't sure what she wanted, let alone needed. How was she supposed to let them know about something she didn't know herself?

As her uncle left her room, Emily went back to staring out the window.

~*~*~

Sam eased himself closer to the house. He couldn't help himself from checking on her every night. She never knew - no one but Jared knew and he only knew because of that mental bond thing they had going - so he couldn't find any reason to stop.

Except that he was borderline stalking the poor girl. But other than that, there was no reason for him to stop checking on her.

When he reached the window of Leah's room, he fell to the ground with a sigh. The window was cracked open, allowing some cool night air into the room, and teasing him with her scent.

Guilt crushed his chest as he caught the scent of the healing scars, a slightly sour, bloody, raw scent. He whined, lifting a paw and dropping it over his muzzle unhappily. The thought of what he'd done to her was driving him crazy still, waking him up from terrible, sweaty nightmares every night. He was tearing himself apart over it still, unable to find a reason to forgive himself.

Emily must hate him.

_Knock it off, Boss. Maybe she's over... it?_

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes at Jared's thoughts.

He heard Jared's mental sigh._ Okay, so she's probably not quite over it. But maybe you should talk to her about it. It was an-_

Sam growled, and Jared stopped, sighing again, before focusing once again on his patrol.

He stayed curled up on the ground under her window, waiting.

Every night, she woke up screaming. Beforehand, she'd thrash around slightly, making distressed sounds, sometimes even managing to make a few coherent mumbles that always included his name. Even without that, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what was terrorizing her dreams. But once she had the nightmare, she'd be able to fall asleep peacefully.

He always waited until she woke up, just to know she'd be able to sleep peacefully afterward.

About an hour, her scream pierced the night.

He had to forcefully remind himself to stay still and not jump to comfort her. He'd likely only terrify her more, but he couldn't help but have this happily-ever-after dream of coming to comfort her and actually succeeding, actually being able to pull her into his chest and soothe her back to sleep. In this perfect scenario, everything worked out, somehow.

He never quite knew how, though. That part always escaped him.

Sighing, he stood up and shook himself. Emily would be able to sleep now that her nightmare was over. He could patrol the rez now without worrying about her too much.

_Still think you should talk to her._

_Shut up, Jared._

The kid grinned mentally._ That an order, Boss?_

Rolling his eyes, Sam purposefully ignored the taunt.

~*~*~

About a month had passed. Emily could get up and move around, and as long as she didn't move in such a way that the scars were stretched too far, her pain was minimal.

Standing in front of the bathroom full-length mirror, Emily looked at her body. The scars were raised and a deep red and horribly stretched from her cheek down to her ribs, puckering the skin and distorting the proportions of her body slightly. The worst distortion was on her face. Her lip was pulled down into a horrible frown, a permanent grimace of pain.

She sighed heavily, touching the scars on her cheek lightly. Emily doubted she'd ever get used to the sight or feel of them.

But she could learn to accept them and move on in her life.

"I'm going shopping," Sue called through the closed bathroom door.

Quickly, Emily yanked on a robe and dashed out of the room an down the hall.

"Aunt Sue! Wait! Didn't you go shopping yesterday?" she asked, pushing hair out of her face and frowning in confusion.

Sue smiled slightly. "Yeah, I did. Harry's having me go shopping for Sam. Poor boy's been working himself into the ground, so we've been helping him out by going grocery shopping every week." With a slight wave, Sue turned and walked out the door, closing it gently behind herself.

Lost in thought, Emily wandered back down the hall and into Leah's room. As she dressed, she pondered what this could mean... for her.

Someone had to bring the food that was bought _to_ Sam's house. He had to open the door for them, right? Maybe talk to whoever was there.... If _she _happened to be the one to bring the food, he'd have to talk to _her_, right?

A plan forming in her mind, Emily moved into the hall and grabbed the phone.

Two hours later, Emily found herself standing in front of a house. Inside was quiet, no noise coming from inside even though it was late morning. Her heart was pounding slightly, vague memories of the woods behind the house making sweat break out lightly across her brow.

Taking a deep breath, Emily squared her shoulders and marched up the steps of the porch before pushing the unlocked door open and letting herself inside.

**Le gasp! :O**

**LOL. ;D Feel free to drop a review and tell me what you think!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Tada! Here's an update! ;D**

Jared jogged up to the house, tongue hanging out, feeling like he was the freakin' king of the world. He _so _loved the speed and the strength and the freedom of what he was. It was amazing and exciting for someone who'd never been more than an hour from the Rez in his life. And he was proud of the purpose he now had; he defended the whole _tribe _from evil bloodsucking monsters! How cool was that?

The only downfall was that Sam was depressing as rain on a picnic day.

It was understandable, of course. The guy hadn't had the easiest time of the transition from Average Joe to Werewolf Watchdog. Plus the whole Emily thing.... Jared shuddered, his fur rustling and shifting back into place with the movement. Boy, he hoped _he _never imprinted. Seemed like a whole bunch of bad luck.

Stopping behind Sam's house, Jared concentrated on calming himself enough to make the chance back to human. It was a strange sensation. Where phasing wolf was an explosion outwards, the change to human was a slow pull inwards. It tingled - almost itched - and he could feel himself shrink, he swore he could. Then there was that hanging moment where a sensation similar to the one when you're taking the stairs and miss a step would happen and the next thing he'd know, he was human again. And naked.

That was a bit of a pain, too.

Running a hand over his shortened hair, Jared walked up to the back door. It opened into Sam's laundry room, which was always stocked with a change of shorts. They were everywhere. Folded in baskets, in the dryer, in the washer. Between the two of them, they went through all the pairs of shorts rather quickly, so it was a good thing there were so many. And that Sam didn't mind doing laundry. Jared eyed the washer - he was pretty sure he'd be more likely to break the thing than make it function.

As he pulled on his shorts, he sniffed the air and froze in surprise. Then his stomach rumbled hungrily and he grinned, hurrying into the rest of the house.

In the kitchen, food was being cooked. He sniffed again, catching the scent of fresh bread, tomatoes, meat.... Oh, good lord, she was making lasagna!

No wonder Sam loved her so much! She could cook!

Emily hadn't noticed the other boy standing in the kitchen doorway, and Jared was too busy appreciating the fact that he didn't have to prepare food for when Sam got-

_Oh shit_, Jared thought, eyes going wide. _Sam_. His Alpha was going to kill him....

Sam had been in a particularly bad mood today. He'd not been sleeping well, he'd not been eating nearly as much as Jared, and he'd been crabby and restless for weeks. Today had been more crabby than usual. Probably because the Alpha had gone without sleep for about three days. Jared didn't know why Sam refused to sleep, just that he did. He suspected it was because the poor guy had bad dreams about what he'd done, but didn't know for sure. Sam made sure to never think about any of it when Jared was phased with him.

So Emily being in the house? Alone with Jared who was a new wolf? Totally not going to get him any brownie points with the Boss.

Emily turned around then, and yelped, jumping a good foot in the air. Jared leapt back as well, unable to keep his eyes from locking onto the girl's face.

He remembered seeing Emily at the beach a couple of times, and while he was sure he'd have recognized her even without werewolf super-senses, he was horrified by what he was seeing. The whole side of her face was red and puckered scars, thick and distorting. The looked painful, incredibly painful, and he couldn't begin to imagine how they made her feel emotionally.

He forced his eyes to meet hers, forced himself to ignore the glaringly obvious imperfections. His eyes flickered to them a few times, but he tried to instantly bring them back.

Her mouth had fallen open, and her own eyes seemed frozen wide. Her chest rose and fell with her small pants from being startled. She seemed frozen in place unsure how to respond or what to do.

"Uh... hi."

Emily jerked out of her stupor, smiling uncertainly. "Hi... Jared, right?" Her eyes looked him over. "You're... different."

He laughed, grinning and walking farther into the kitchen, relaxing slightly. "Yeah, I guess I do," he chuckled. He sniffed again appreciatively. "So... not that I don't appreciate the food you're cooking... why are you here?"

Emily turned back to the oven, pulling it open and peering inside; she grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the large pan of lasagna, setting it on the stove carefully. She took her time pulling the fabric off of her hand, the entire time looking down and not at Jared.

He waited patiently, leaning against the counter.

She swallowed before whispering, "Uh... where's Samuel?"

Jared felt his expression fall flat. He wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to the boss - he hoped it was for good reasons, but if it wasn't.... Well... Sam was grumpy enough as it was. Emily finally turned to look at Jared, biting her lip anxiously as her eyes searched his face for any sign of... anything.

"He's out."

Emily sighed and looked down, realized she was wringing her hands, and forcefully stopped herself. She took a few deep breaths, then whispered, "I just want to talk to him, Jared. I... we both need to talk about what happened." She looked up at him helplessly, pleadingly.

Jared sighed, running a hand over his head harshly. "I'm not lying. He's out." When Emily seemed to deflate, he added somewhat reluctantly, "But he should be back soon."

Sam was so going to kick his furry ass next time they were phased.

Sam dragged himself through the back door, eyes burning, body screaming for sleep. But he didn't want to sleep; he didn't want to remember or dream or even think. Sleep deprivation made those things harder to accomplish. He pulled on a pair of shorts, blinking sharply several times, attempting to clear the blurriness from his vision.

He'd have to sleep soon though, wouldn't he? He didn't want to, but his body was tiring from all the patrols and stress it was going through.

He rubbed his palms over his face, feeling... old.

The smell of lasagna reached him and his stomach clenched painfully, growling loudly. Saliva gathered in his mouth, he was _that _hungry. Hopefully Jared hadn't-

Sam froze as another smell, fainter under that of the food, hit his system, acting a lot like a jolt of electricity to a dying car battery.

Emily.

As he began paying more attention, he could pick up the faint sounds of _two _people eating. One wolfing their food down - Jared obviously - and the other eating more slowly.

Emily.

He should turn around and leave the house. Right now.

Instead, without his telling or allowing them to, his feet carried him forward and into the living room.

Jared heard him coming, because he froze in the middle of eating. By the time Sam reached the doorway of the living room, Jared was out the front door with an excuse about something inane and unimportant.

When he saw Emily sitting on the couch, a plate of half-eaten food in her lap, Sam fell to his knees, hard.

Her head jerked up and towards him, and he felt pain blast his chest, a sharp torpedo of fire. He'd hurt her. He'd torn her beautiful skin so badly. It'd never be the same. Never be.... Ever....

Emily pushed herself off of the couch, a small unconscious wince flashing over her face, and moved as quickly as she could to lower herself with cautious care right in front of him.

"Sam? Sam. What's wrong?" Her hand landed on his shoulder, gentle and soft and soothingly cool in comparison to his own raging temperature. He flinched back, scrambling into the wall to get away from her. His wolf whined, torn between craving her touch and the terror of scaring her. Breathing heavily, eyes wide, Sam stayed on the floor pressed against the wall.

Emily stayed on her knees where she'd sat on the floor, watching Sam. She couldn't understand why he looked so frightened of her, why he was responding so violently. She pressed her lips together and thought about what to do. She could stand up and leave or....

"I'm sorry for just coming into your house without permission," she started. "But I really wanted to talk to you."

His eyes looked down, his body shaking lightly. She swallowed back her fear; she remembered the last time he'd been shaking....

As she stared at him, fighting her fear, she saw his nostrils flare and him wince, pressing farther into the wall. His shaking hands lifted to his head and he cradled it, a soft sound coming from him. Listening closely, she realized it was a... whimper.

"Sam, look at me." When he didn't, she swallowed and steeled her resolve. "Sam," she said sharply. "Look. At. Me."

As if it happened against his will, his eyes moved to meet hers, sadness darkening the already dark pupils to pitch black. His hands were fisted at his temples, his lips tightly compressed, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. His breath sawed in and out in a slight wheeze.

"What's wrong?" she murmured quietly. "Tell me."

He shook his head minutely, eyes edging away to the floor once again.

Taking a deep breath, Emily moved quickly so she was right in front of him and grabbed his chin in her fingers, pulling his face around so he stared at her. His eyes shot wide and he froze, going completely still. She couldn't even see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. "Talk. To. Me." she growled.

His lips twitched slightly, but then his face became incredibly serious. "I hurt you," he said softly. "I almost killed you."

Emily swallowed, sitting back on her heels slightly. Letting out a deep breath slowly, she closed her eyes while she gathered her thoughts. "Yes. You did."

She felt him wince in her hold, but she kept her grip firm.

"But it wasn't on purpose, Sam. I know you didn't do it on purpose...." When his eyes drifted away, she gave a firm tug on his chin. "Right?"

His eyes shot wide and pleading, almost childlike in the earnest honesty shinning in them. He shook his head quickly, frantically. "I didn't mean to, I swear. I... I lost control and... and.... Emily I'm so sorry!"

She smiled sadly. "I know. That's what I came here to tell you. That... I don't..." She struggled to find the right word, finally settling on, "_blame_ you for what happened."

He stood up abruptly, smoothly, and began pacing. "How can you not blame me, Emily? I tore your face.... It is my fault. I wish I could go back and fucking not...." He growled in frustration, the sound much more impressive than her little pathetic growling had been minutes ago, and spun on his heel to face her. "I wish you'd never met me."

She blinked several times. Just how did she want to take that...?

"I wish I'd never laid eyes on you. Then I wouldn't have had to talk to you all the time," he said, beginning to pace once again anxiously. It sounded almost as if he were talking to himself out loud, and it sounded like a very-well known speech. "If I hadn't gotten close to you, if I hadn't seen you, it wouldn't have mattered that you were leaving. It wouldn't have mattered what you thought or said. None of it would have mattered as long as I'd never seen you and you'd never met me. I wouldn't have lost control - I shouldn't have lost control," he muttered angrily, shaking his head. "I should have been more fucking careful. I should have just fucking let you go and screw the damn imprinting shit and-"

"What are you ranting about?" Emily asked in disbelieving confusion. It had been hard to follow the fast stream of accusations he hurled at himself, but she gathered he blamed himself for what had happened.

"Sam, if I hadn't been so... antagonizing and upset you, you wouldn't have... turned into a wolf, right?"

He shook his head quickly, disagreeing. "It's my fault not yours. Don't blame yourself," he insisted roughly.

She thought about arguing, realized it was probably a hopeless plan of action, and returned to her first question. "What did you mean? During your... rant."

He shot her an aggravated look, running his hands over his head several times. "I... it's my fault. If I hadn't seen you, none of this would have happened. If you hadn't met me, you'd be attending college and living a perfectly normal life like you deserve. A simple, normal life, without werewolves and... and...." He shook his head. "This whole imprint thing is-" he started muttering under his breath.

"What imprint thing?" Emily asked. He kept mentioning it, and she thought maybe it had come up during their argument all those many weeks ago... but she couldn't remember. It just sounded familiar.

He froze, paling slightly. "Nothing," he said quickly, hoarsely. "It's nothing you have to worry about. Just forget it."

Emily stood up stiffly and planted her hands on her hips in fierce determination. "Sam."

He stared at her for a long moment, then sighed. "It's... crazy, it's going to sound so fucking crazy...."

She raised a brow. "Um, hello? You're a werewolf, Sam. I don't think there's much that can take me by surprise anymore."

He gave her a look that said 'don't-count-on-it'; abruptly, his face smoothed over, concern in his eyes. He moved to the couch, arranging pillows in something of a nest and gestured to it, taking a large step back. "Sit down. You're exhausted."

She wanted to stand because it felt like a stronger position to be in, a defensive way to face him, but she _was_ tired. She moved and gingerly lowered herself among the pillows that cushioned her and allowed her to relax and remain in an upright position.

He moved to the corner of the room, several feet between them. He opened his mouth to speak, then paused, frowning. "Jared," he growled warningly.

The kid poked his head in from the front door a few moments later, grinning unrepentantly.

Sam raised a brow. "Go for a run."

"Is that an-"

"Yes."

Jared just laughed and sarcastically saluted Sam, then disappeared. There was a soft explosion of displaced air a few minutes later.

"Crazy, nosy pup," Sam muttered, shaking his head.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay...." He looked up at her, eyes narrowed in speculation. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Emily nodded. "What's imprinting? What does it have to do with everything?"

"It has everything to do with all of this," Sam said somewhat bitterly. "Imprinting is what werewolves apparently do. It's supposed to be super rare. It's... it's...." He ran his hands over his head again, obviously nervous and distressed and frustrated.

"What is it, Sam?" she asked softly, gently.

He looked down at the floor and went oddly still again. "It's what werewolves do when they find their perfect other half. It's instantaneous and unstoppable and irreversible...." He glanced up. "And it's a million times stronger than love at first sight." His eyes were dark with a hint of something... wild in them. Something not quite human.

"...Wh-what?" she whispered, hand going to her throat. She had a feeling she knew exactly what he meant, though.

He came closer, going to his knees, his hands tentatively reaching out for her. "It's why I can't even think of going back to Leah. Not just because breaking up with her is the right thing to have happened, for both of us, but because I just _can't_. I can't look at anyone else and see them as anything more than people and friends and family. But when I look at you...." A slight wondering entered his voice, amazement and awe rolled into one. "You're everything. You're my everything, Emily.

"At first...." he stood up and began pacing again. "At first, I resented the draw, the pull, the need. I didn't want to be drawn to you, I didn't want to be... to feel like this. But I couldn't resist it. And the more time I spent with you, the more... it didn't bother me. The more I _wanted _to be around you.

"I understand if this is weird," he said quickly. "I get it, I totally understand if you don't feel any of it or want to, especially after what happened. But I just want to be there for you. Even if it can't be anything more than friends.... I just want to be there for you. I have to be there for you."

Emily blinked several times as he spoke, and finally interrupted him before he could say anything more. "Sam... are you saying you're... in... love with me?"

He blushed. _Blushed_. It was rather adorable.

Clearing his throat and looking down at the floor, he mumbled, "...Basically...."

She felt her lips tug up into a grin and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't force them down for more than a few seconds. "Really," she murmured.

Fast thoughts of Leah ran through her mind. This would kill Leah. But.... Emily realized she... wanted this.

"I can't say I feel the same," she told him seriously.

He winced slightly, but then quickly nodded. "I get it, it's cool. But... god, Emily, if there's anything you ever need, I'll do it. After what I did, after-"

She put her fingers over his lips, smiling slightly. "You don't owe me for what happened, Sam. Okay? Tell me that you understand that."

He hesitated, eyes asking if she was sure. When she raised her brows pointedly, he nodded. "I understand," he murmured against her fingers.

She smiled some more, then leaned closer. "And Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I never said I didn't feel anything."

His eyes shot to hers and she smiled slightly, a little embarrassed.

"I... like you. A lot. I can't say I love you," she said seriously. "But..."

He pulled her hand up to his mouth and lightly, cautiously, kissed the palm of her hand. "I understand. I do...." He shook his head slightly. "You're not afraid? After what I did?"

Emily realized he'd probably never forgive himself for what had happened. That it would take a long while to convince him she didn't blame him for the incident.

She grinned, twisting her hand and linking her fingers in his. She wasn't sure where this would go... but... she didn't want to give it up when it might be something big.

"No Sam. I'm not afraid of you."

"Told you so!" Jared yelled from outside, laughing. Sam shot to his feet, growling in annoyance, but Emily could see the lightness in his eyes.

"I'm going to kick your ass, pup!" he yelled. Shaking his head, he looked back down at Emily, went to his knees, and grabbed her hands in his. His forehead pressed gently into her stomach, his breath warm even through his jacket and shirt. "Thank you."

Emily shook her head, rubbed his hair gently. "I didn't do anything worth a thank you, Sam," she said gently.

He snorted and lifted his head, looking at her. "Yes you did."

She opened her mouth, ready to argue with him on that point, when suddenly Jared came barreling into the house, grinning slightly. "Uh... hate to break up the love fest here... but the Elders are coming." He turned his gaze to Emily and his grin grew, taking on a sly twist. "So, Emily.... If you ever get tired of boring solemn Sam, I-"

Sam threw a pillow at him. "Shut up Jared."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello UL readers! Lookit this! An UPDATE. I know it took a while, but I've been a bit busy - just this week and next of school left and I am SUMMER FREE! - and our comp had a virus that made it had to be taken to get fixed so I didn't have it for like... a week. (Which was conveniently the week that I had several projects due that were ON the comp. Perfect. Timing. NOT.)**

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy!  
**

Things weren't easy, dating a werewolf.

For one thing, there was the fact that Leah was.... Well, Emily wasn't sure she could find an accurate word for what Leah was feeling. It went beyond enraged, beyond betrayed, beyond hateful. Emily doubted Leah would ever be able to understand why Emily couldn't have just told Sam to get lost. Not because of the werewolf thing, but because of Emily's own growing feelings towards him. He was sacrificing, loyal, unbelievably kind, and hilarious.

She was finding it very easy to fall for him, odd quirks and all.

Of course, no other job ran as odd hours as his did. She never knew when he would be home or if he'd actually be able to make a date. Sometimes, when she'd come over to cook a meal at his house in hope of catching him, he'd walk through his door, shower, and then just lie on the couch, his head in her lap, and fall fast asleep. She'd sit there for hours, just running her hands over his short hair - he'd told her he cut it because if he didn't, it was bothersome - and lightly tracing the tips of her fingers over his features.

Besides the odd hours and the problem of Leah's hating her now, there was the fact that Emily was realizing that being with Sam meant absolutely positively _no_ privacy whatsoever.

Sam and her had started moving past chaste kisses, though he was still always so careful when he touched her, afraid to hurt her again. The day after first time things had actually started... going somewhere, Jared had stopped by Sam's after patrolling. He'd seen her and started ragging on her about her and Sam.

Sam had growled and literally thrown him out the front door. That was when the whole wolf telepathy thing had come out and Emily had spent the next week blushing whenever Jared had walked into a room.

The worst part of the near two months they'd been together had been when Sam had disappeared without a word for five straight days about a month into their relationship. She hadn't wanted to seem like the kind of girlfriend who freaked out so early on, so she hadn't questioned anyone about his absence, and no one had mentioned it to her. She'd stopped by his house every day, but it had remained empty.

The day he'd come back, she'd been sitting on his couch, reading, waiting with the hope he'd show up. She'd been tempted to leap on him when he came in the door, and that was what surprised her the most. She wanted to tackle him to the floor, to wrap herself around him and kiss him until neither of them could breathe.

Instead of doing any of that, of showing that she _wanted _to do that, she simply looked at him and said a simple word. "Hi."

He stood frozen in the doorway, staring at her with an expression she couldn't describe or understand. She began wondering if she'd done something wrong and shifted uneasily on the couch, when he abruptly snapped out of it.

"Hey," he said, walking over to her and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She blushed as he breathed in deeply, something he said he loved to do because her smell relaxed him.

She bit her lip, hesitating to ask him where he'd been, then finally just decided to go with it. It was a reasonable question. But as she'd opened her mouth, Jared had poked his head inside, expression serious. "He's freaking out again, Boss."

Sam sighed heavily and straightened, heading back towards the front door. He spoke quietly to Jared, a hand on his shoulder, and then disappeared outside.

Jared headed straight for the kitchen. "God, I'm starving."

Emily stood up, gently pushing him aside to get into the fridge and begin to make food for him and Sam. As she threw together something quick and easy, Jared grabbed an apple and scarfed it in less than a handful of bites.

As he grabbed another, Emily hesitantly glanced his way.

"Uh, Jared?"

He tossed the core of his second apple into the trash and grabbed a third without looking her way. "Hmm?"

Emily chewed her lip. Jared glanced up after a few moments and looked at her in concern. "What's wrong, Em?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, feeling herself blush slightly. "I just... I was wondering where Sam disappeared to for the past couple of days. I was going to ask him," she said quickly, "but he left so quickly. I didn't get a chance."

Jared stared at her with wide eyes. "Shit," he muttered. "Didn't think about that...." Emily started to feel uneasy, until he said sincerely, "Emily, I'm sorry. I'm sure Sam is, too, but I guess we just didn't think of it."

"Of what?"

"Of warning you," he explained. "See, another guy phased. Paul. We were all waiting for it, so when it happened Sunday night, we hurried to be there for him. It's terrible when it first happens," he added. "You're so confused and scared and freaking out. And anyone around you is as well, which just makes everything worse. So Sam and I wanted to be there as soon as possible."

Jared shrugged, looking a bit annoyed. "I guess I didn't really think about it. If I had, I would have thought one of the Elders would have let you know. They know what you are to Sam. They _should_ have told you." He rolled his eyes then glanced apologetically at me. "Sorry if we upset you just disappearing like that."

Emily shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.... But then Sam's voice spoke up, startling her.

"Emily, it won't happen again. I promise to always let you know when I'm leaving," his deep voice promised her.

She turned to smile at him. "It's okay, Sam. Thank you."

Sam nodded at her, expression rather stony, then looked at Jared and jerked his head. "Stay outside with him. I'll call you when the food's done."

Since then, Sam always left a note for her to let her know when he was out, what he was doing, and how long he expected to be gone. It was a sweet, considerate gesture that was rather unnecessary but always made her smile.

Emily let herself into Sam's house and closed the door behind her quietly. It was early on a Monday morning, and she knew Sam had been running patrols late last night and didn't want to wake him. She tiptoed into the kitchen, setting the box of doughnuts on the counter in the kitchen with a note that told Jared and Paul to keep their paws off - pun absolutely intended - or else. Grabbing the cupcake she'd carefully stored in the box, she stuck a candle in it and crept to Sam's bedroom.

He was sleeping on his stomach, one arm over his head and the other cushioning his cheek. The blanket had twisted down around his hips and one leg, leaving all the intimate bits of him covered, but leaving everything else open to Emily's gaze.

_Thank god werewolves run such high temperatures,_ Emily found herself thinking, _Because otherwise I probably wouldn't have this view.  
_

Grinning, Emily snuck up and carefully eased onto the bed, one knee at a time. Sam didn't move, didn't even flicker an eyelid as the bed shifted under her weight. She sat on her legs next to him, holding the cupcake in the palm of one hand and tracing the other over his back. The skin was deliciously warm and smooth, covering the firm muscles of his back. Another thing to be thankful for. There was no such thing as a fat werewolf. It was wonderful and probably rather vain of her, but a girl couldn't help herself when faced with such masculine perfection.

Oh well. Emily couldn't really find it in herself to care about her vanity.

Sam made a sleepy, pleased, deep sound that she'd found easiest to describe as a rumble. Too rough to be a purr but too soft for a growl. She ran her hand through the short strands of his hair, scratching his scalp lightly with her nails and the rumble deepened and grew louder.

Sam's eyes slitted open and he stared at her with a look that came close to freezing the air in her lungs.

"Good morning," he murmured, his deep voice rough with sleep and other things.

Emily swallowed. "Happy birthday."

Sam's lips pulled into a slight grin as he sat upright, keeping the sheet over his hips, and faced her. "Who told you that?

"Harry," Emily shrugged lightly and offered the cupcake.

Sam laughed, grinning, and Emily smiled. She loved making him laugh. Loved it when he was carefree and forgot the responsibility that was unfairly laid on his shoulders, yet he handled with grace and without complaint. Sam Uley was a good man and he deserved to be happy.

She laughed when he took a bite, which consumed half the treat, and got frosting on the tip of his nose. Leaning forward, her hands falling to rest on his thighs just above his knees, she licked the frosting off and kissed the tip of his nose tenderly.

The words came to the tip of her tongue again, eager to be said. But she didn't want to say them until she was positive she meant them. She didn't want to ever hurt Sam by saying something and then having to take it back. She suspected such a thing would crush him, though he'd never show it to her.

Sam followed after her as she leaned back, his lips chasing hers and his teeth playfully nipping. He tasted of sugar and chocolate and cake on top of his natural Sam-flavor. Emily hummed happily, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck. Sam set the cupcake on the bedside table and pulled Emily onto his lap, deepening the kiss. She was even sweeter than the cupcake. And much more enjoyable in his opinion.

She smelled better, tasted better, and she was his.

The wolf in him sighed in satisfaction at the thought. Emily was _his_.

His hands trailed down her back to her bottom, pulling and clutching her even closer. One of her hands ran down his chest while the other scratched at the base of his scalp, sending static shocks thrilling through him. He slid his parted lips over her cheek and each of the scars there ever so gently, tracing them down her throat to where they disappeared into her collarbone. Then he slid his tongue back up them to the underside of her jaw as her head fell back.

He kissed her again, groaning low in his throat as his body heat soared.

Sam began lowering her forward, onto her back on his bed, keeping himself elevated just above her as he broke away from the kiss to put his lips everywhere he possibly could. He wanted more of her, but was waiting for her to give the okay. She hadn't yet and he would never rush her, never put any pressure on her to do anything.

Both of them were panting as Sam slid his hands just under the hem of her shirt, trembling at the feel of the bare smooth skin of her tummy.

Emily made a low, feminine sound of approval that came from the back of her throat and escaped past her parted lips on a breath of air. Her hands ran down Sam's arms, feeling the muscles tense and loosen and quiver at her light touches.

His hands were skimming agonizingly slowly up under her shirt, bunching it around his wrists.

"Whoa!" a voice said quickly, as another voice started laughing, hard.

Sam pulled his hands back with a growl, lips curling back in a snarl at the two boys in the doorway. Emily blushed, until she saw Paul eating a doughnut.

"I said to leave those!" she snapped.

For a second, Paul and Jared both froze and looked at her in shock, but then Paul just gave her an arrogant smirk and took a huge bite of the maple bar in his hands as Jared laughed.

"Wow, Boss, have you been teaching her your Alpha tone?"

"Out!" Sam snapped, growling slightly.

"Is that-"

"Yes!" Sam groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Now out!"

"Okay, okay, we're going," Jared chuckled, holding his hands up an backing away. "Sor-_ry_."

Paul snickered. "Yeah. _Real_ sorry to have interrupted."

Sam threw a pillow at his head that the boy just barely managed to duck. Sam listened as they walked into the kitchen, pausing for a few moments laughing and snickering to each other, stealing doughnuts probably, and then left the house. When he was sure they were actually gone and not hovering outside to eavesdrop - he'd learned to start being able to get a sense of their general whereabouts while even in human form. An alpha perk he was sure - he turned back to Emily and pulled her into his chest again, subtly making sure the blanket was between them.

"Now... where were we?" he teased.

Emily laughed, swatting his shoulder lightly. "You were getting up."

Sam frowned. "Isn't it my birthday? What if I don't want to get out of bed?"

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. But he could see the amusement and care in her eyes. "I'll just-"

He tightened his arms around her and made a disagreeing tsking sound. "Where do you think you are going? It's my birthday. And I want to spend it right here, with you, all day. No worries, no pups, no anything."

She raised a brow at him facetiously. "What about food?"

He cocked his head to the side, pretending to think. "Okay. I suppose food can be an exception."

Emily laughed, resting her head on her folded hands, which were resting on his chest. Again, Sam felt that sense of satisfaction and _rightness_ just being with her, like this, and momentarily tightened his hold on her.

Emily began tracing patterns on his chest, which felt both pleasant and drove him insane. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, watching her intently through his lashes. Which is how he quickly realized she was thinking of something she wanted to say and deciding if she should bring it up and how to do so if she decided to. Whenever she was thinking of how to say something, she'd chew her lip, but when she was pondering even saying it, she simply bit into it.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Emily glanced up at him, then back down at her finger tracing a flower over his chest. "I got a call the other day. From my college."

Sam couldn't help it. He tensed up, his instincts warring. On the one hand, he wanted her happy and free and able to live her life the way she wanted to live it, as long as she was safe and happy. However, on the other, he wanted her here, with him. Not away at college a couple hours drive from him.

Forcing himself to relax, Sam gently asked, "What did they say?"

"They said my spot is still open come the winter semester, if I feel up to attending. They held it because of my accident and gave me this time to recover, but they won't hold it after next semester."

Sam stayed quiet, waiting for her to say more. When she didn't, he once again gently prodded her. "Does your friend still have room for you in her apartment?"

Emily looked up in absolute surprise. Of all the things she'd expected him to say, that wasn't one of them. "Uh... yeah. She had another roommate come in but she's temporary as I understand it. Actually, I think Sarah's close to begging for me back. I don't think she likes her."

Sam swallowed, licked his lips. Forced himself to stay calm and speak. "Do you need help moving back there?" The words were a little hoarse, but he didn't think Emily noticed. She stared at him, and he at her, neither of them moving.

"I don't know yet," she finally said into the still silence.

Sam nodded.

"I don't want to decide anything today. I want today to be happy. I wasn't even going to bring it up, but...."

"It's okay," Sam said quietly. "I'd rather know what's on your mind than be worrying about it all day."

She nodded, then settled against his chest with a sigh. "Staying in bed all day sounds like a good idea after all, now that I think about it," she whispered. Her warm breath flitted across his bare chest, tickling and cool.

He just silently kissed the top of her head and held her to him.

Late that night, Sam slipped easily into his other form and began running. He caught Paul's griping thoughts as he muttered about Sam taking forever and then they cut off as he phased back to human. Jared's thoughts were strangely muted and quiet and for a long time, neither of them thought anything to the other.

_I heard Emily's thinking of going back to Seattle._

Sam winced as Jared's voice finally spoke up in a kind and considerate tone that suggested he knew how much it was tearing Sam up inside to think of her leaving.

_She's not sure yet._

But they both knew, even if she didn't.... Emily would want to go back to school. She wouldn't be able to give it up without hating herself.

_I don't want her to always wonder if she made the right choice,_ Sam thought abruptly. _But I don't want to lose her._

_She'll just be... away. It doesn't mean you'll lose her,_ Jared pointed out soothingly.

Sam wasn't as convinced._ Things are different off of the rez, you know that. We all know that. It's another world out there. What if she realizes.... What if she realizes how I'm holding her back. How much the rest of the world has to offer...._

_She's not going to find someone else._ Jared said firmly, discounting the one fear Sam refused to acknowledge.

_You can't know that, _he thought sadly. _And if she does? I can't - _won't_ - do anything to stop her._

They fell silent again, patrolling the quiet and serene night. Sam reached the far border and began to follow the curve of it to the front of the rez.

_You're going to let her go? Without any kind of fight?_

Sam scoffed. _I just want her happy, Pup. If that means I don't get to have her, so be it._ But the thought tore him up inside, making him anxious and full of a searing pain in his heart.

Jared sighed, but didn't say anything more. The next two hours they both spent running, neither of them said anything and neither of them thought about Emily or college or anything beyond mundane things or patrol.

Right before Jared phased back at the end of his length of patrol, he thought one last thing, his voice wistful and miserable. _I'm really going to miss her._

_Yeah,_ Sam thought once he was alone in his head again._ I'm really going to miss her too when she's gone._

**Don't worry, don't worry. The boys might just be overreacting....**

**HEY NO THROWING THINGS! IT'S RUDE!**

**Review? lol ;D And wish me luck for Friday - my senior project oral presentation is then and while I'm not all that concerned, a little luck never did anyone any harm. (As long as it was good luck, that is.) After that's finished, I'm basically through with school except for one or two minor things, lol.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Two weeks later... heh. Sorry. BUT! I got a nearly perfect score - missed it by one measly point! - on my Senior Project oral presentation. I graduated on Saturday. I already am going through withdrawls of not seeing my lovely hilarious friends but I haven't cried. I know, something's wrong with me, lol.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
**

Sam's hands held her waist tightly, keeping her pressed against his front as he buried his nose in her hair. She felt his chest expand under her palms as he inhaled deeply, holding in his breath for a long moment before releasing it in a sharp gust.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"I'll call. I promise. And visit. A lot."

"It won't be the same." The quiet sadness in his voice tore her heart open, but Emily couldn't let herself stay here and not continue her education. And Sam had agreed with her. He'd encouraged her to do whatever would make her happiest, constantly telling her that that was all that mattered to him. That she was happy.

So... she was leaving.

Sarah poked her head out of the car she'd driven down to help Emily bring her things back up. "Hey, Em, we need to get going!"

"Ok," Emily called back over her shoulder, slipping her arms around Sam to clutch him closer. "Just a sec!"

Sarah smiled tolerantly and knowingly before she slipped back inside the car.

"Keep me posted on Paul and Jared okay? I want to know how they're doing." The school on the rez was starting back up again soon. From what Sam had explained to her, neither of the other two had gone back yet. Why Jared hadn't, she didn't know and didn't ask. But she knew it wouldn't be easy. The control those boys would have to have over their emotions so they didn't phase...

Sam smiled and nodded his agreement, pulling back and running his knuckles down her scarred cheek gently. "Take care of yourself Emily." Leaning down, he kissed her gently but soundly before taking a firm and large step back, face rather stoic.

Emily turned around and came face to face with a grinning Jared who held his arms wide open for a hug. Laughing, Emily squeezed his torso tightly.

"Don't forget to write, college girl," he teased.

She rolled her eyes with a small grin. "Don't drive Sam too crazy."

While Jared acted highly offended by the mere suggestion, Emily turned towards Paul, who was standing back with his arms folded, eyes on the ground. She stepped right in front of him and waited for him to look up at her before smiling.

"Take care, Paul. Good luck. Don't let Jared steal your food."

Paul smirked. "Nah, he's too slow."

"Hey!" Jared glared at his packmate as Paul just laughed. He unfolded one of his arms and wrapped it very gently around Emily's shoulders. "Good luck yourself."

Emily smiled at him and headed towards her car. She was amazed at how much stuff had gathered here while she'd stayed. Pausing at the door of her car, she looked around. Sam and the boys stood off to one side, not quite part of the other people gathered that she'd already said farewells to. Her aunt and uncle smiled and waved. The Elders were talking amongst themselves. Seth was texting on his cell. Leah was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, Emily got in her car before she started crying in front of all those people. A part of her had fallen in love with this place. The people. The sense of community.

She fought tears on and off all the way back to Seattle, with Sarah following behind her.

She helped lug things up to the apartment and back into the room which would be hers once again. She sat on the bed for several minutes, staring at a picture Aunt Sue had given her of a day on the beach with the family - even Leah - and the Pack.

The tears finally found their release and spilled down her cheeks. It felt strange against her scars, but she barely noticed because her chest hurt from the deep sobs. She twisted and pressed her face into her pillow, muffling the sounds, and curled in on herself.

_Boss?_

Sam sighed. _What Pup?_ It was useless telling Jared not to call him Boss, so Sam just went with it now.

_You cool?_ came Paul's voice, gruff and uncomfortable.

_Yes_, Sam snapped. _I'm fine._ And he was. He was surprised at how well he was doing... for now, at least.

Both of his packmates went silent for a long time, but Sam could pick up on the tenor of their thoughts, the way they disagreed with that statement. Sighing, Sam told them to turn in the for the night, that he'd take care of the patrols.

_Nah, I'll stick with you,_ Jared said casually. _Dad's cooking tonight._ He grimaced and thoughts of the last time Jared's father had cooked reached the other two.

_That's disgusting,_ Paul stated firmly. Abruptly, he added, _I'll stay too. I want to exhaust myself so hopefully Mom can't wake me up tomorrow to clean the house._

Sam snorted, seeing the excuses as exactly what they were - excuses. But he didn't call them out on it. In truth, he didn't want to be alone right now, not really.

They all ran for a long time before meeting up at something of a center point for their patrols where each route overlapped temporarily. The three stretched out in the grass, relishing the cool night breeze through their fur on the surprisingly clear night.

_I think I'm gonna miss her cooking the most,_ Jared mused randomly. _Never tasted better lasagna._

_I swear you only think with your stomach,_ Paul snorted. After a moment, though, he continued. _I'll miss her smile. There's something about it that makes you think she really does care about you and whatever you're talking about._

Sam could feel them waiting to see if he'd speak, and what'd he say.

_Everything,_ he whispered mentally. _I'll miss everything. Her laugh. Her smell. Her eyes and smile and lips and hair. Her hands. The way she hugs me when I get home and she's got a meal ready. How she doesn't have to say a thing yet I know everything she's saying to me when I start to fall asleep on the couch and her hands are running through my hair. Her humor and wit. Everything,_ he finished with a sigh.

The other two were silent for several moments before Paul spoke up. _You are _so _whipped_.

Sam growled as both the boys began laughing, mentally and out loud, Jared rolling onto his side he was laughing so hard. Snorting, Sam stood up and pounced on the pup, growling in a pretend serious tone. From the side, Paul tackled him; both started laughing again until Sam twisted from underneath Paul to pin him to the ground.

_And this is why you two are the pups and I'm the boss._

Jared laughed as Sam stood up, then Paul tackled him and the two were wrestling and fighting like the pups they were. Sam rested under a tree, watching them and thinking of Emily.

Sighing, he rested his head on his paws and tried to ignore the sharp pain in his chest.

Emily sank deeper in her seat as another person in the class stared at her. It wasn't hostile or rude, just a little horrified and curious. Even the professors responded that way. What did she expect? It was the first day; give it a few days and no one would care nearly as much. They'd return their focus to their own lives and forget about her except for the occasional passing wonder.

As the professor dismissed them, Emily shot out of her chair and pulled her bag over her shoulder. Her day was done. She could go back to the apartment and relax. Start some homework. Read a book or watch a movie. Hadn't one of the ones she'd been waiting to see finally come out on video the other week?

She made it to her car and started it when her stomach let out a large growl. She put a hand on it, as if that would do anything, and decided to make a detour to a coffeehouse. She pulled up in front and slipped inside. She'd order a latte and a sandwich, stop by the movie store and rent the movie she wanted to see, then return home.

The kid behind the counter looked bored as she walked up, his eyes focused on the counter. For some reason, he reminded her of Jared. This kid was pale and had red-blond hair, but somehow, they seemed the same. Maybe it was the way they looked when bored. Jared got a similar frown on his face...

The kid gawked when he saw her face, and Emily blushed. That seemed to snap him out of it, because his eyes jerked from the scars. He stared over her left shoulder as he asked for her order. The blush didn't leave as she told him what she wanted and paid. It was even worse when they tried so hard not to look...

She was relieved to get back to the apartment and kicked off her shoes the instant she was inside. She put in the movie and curled up in a corner of the couch with the lights off.

Except it felt... wrong. Like she was forgetting something. She couldn't concentrate on the movie as she tried to figure out what it was. What the feeling meant. She sat there frowning for a long while.

She continued frowning once she understood.

When Sarah came home close to seven o'clock, she frowned to find Emily sitting in the dark, staring at nothing, and flipped on the lights as she moved to sit next to her best friend. "Em?" she asked slowly, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Emily looked up as if rousing from a daze. Then she sighed heavily. "Yeah. I think I will be now."

Sam left the meeting with the Elders. They'd been discussing other possible new wolves. No one was showing very strong symptoms at the moment, but there were several highly likely candidates.

Sighing and rubbing his forehead, Sam pulled out his cell and dialed Jared. The kid had been having a rough week. Once he'd finally gotten his ass back in school, the kid had gone and _imprinted_. Of course. Why not? Sam rolled his eyes.

Of course, Jared couldn't just come out and say it. He was obsessed with the girl he apparently had sat next to in classes for years and never noticed. And apparently... she didn't believe he was really interested in her.

Sam couldn't stop his slight smile and chuckle at that. Jared's frustration, awe, and disbelief were amusing when he started talking about his imprint.

"Hello Boss," Jared said in a frazzled tone. "How're you? I'm fine, thanks. Kim just told me to get lost quite angrily when I asked her out for Saturday night. I think she even started crying."

Sam's amusement faded away at the pain he heard in his friend's - his _brother's_ - voice at the last bit. It was never easy knowing your imprint was in pain. Knowing you were the cause of it? It was almost debilitatingly painful.

"Jared," Sam said calmly and firmly. "Are you honestly alright right now?"

Sam could just see the guy pacing, faintly hear the echo of his footsteps as he did so."I don't know. I feel like my skin is crawling, but I think that's because I want to go after her. Why can't she believe I mean it?" he asked in obvious distress, his voice starting to turn frantic. "She hardly even looks at me, ignores me half the time when I try to talk to her. I'll say hi and she just stares at me before turning away! Sam, I can't _stand it!_"

The kid was close to cracking. He was nearing the critical stage where he'd near a phase with the slightest provocation. Sam wasn't going to let that happen, especially at the high school.

"Jared," he said in that same calm, firm tone that the other two jokingly called his Alpha Damage Control. They thought it was funny. Sam thought they're dubbing every tone he had annoying. "Jared, I want you to ditch your next class and go for a run. Just take off and I'll handle everything with your teachers and school."

"I can't just-" Jared started, annoyance and distress making him testy.

"Do it," Sam ordered.

Jared grumbled, but agreed. Sometimes, it paid to be the Alpha. No one could argue.

"Come by my house after you get out of school," Sam continued. "We'll talk then." He hung up and shook his head.

If there weren't leeches going to the Forks High School, Sam would think of sending Jared there. He wouldn't have to deal with the stress of his imprint shunning him every day. Jared didn't need to deal with that on top of normal high school and his werewolf issues. Three was a crowd, after all, and werewolves didn't do well with them.

Sam got home and made himself a meal, scarfing it down hungrily. His eyes drooped and slid closed as he dropped his plate in the sink and stumbled to his bed.

He wished his sheets still held Emily's scent. It was basically all gone now, even the most faintest traces.

When his door opened and his name was called, he shot upright, shaking his head and yawning until his jaw cracked."Just a sec," he called out, standing and stretching. He wasn't too sure how to help Jared, but he had an idea. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. But it sort of helped him.

"Come on," he told the kid as he walked into the living room. They walked out the front door and down to the road. Neither of them spoke; Sam watched Jared from the corners of his eyes. Jared kicked pebbles and dirt clumps as the walked along, his hands shoved in the pockets of his shorts and his face locked down, scowl firmly in place. His shoulders were hunched and tensed.

They reached the cliff and Sam stopped, turning to face Jared with his arms crossed. Jared looked around before staring at Sam, slight annoyance mixed with curiosity on his face.

"What now?" he asked sourly.

Sam kept his face rather stoic. "Now you listen." He leaned back against a tree and looked out over the water. It was peaceful this high up. Calm. Soothing.

"I come up here when it gets hard. Being away from her. She hasn't called in four days. Since the day before her classes started." He cleared his throat. "This was the first place I... accepted my lot in life. I fought it so hard at first. But up here, one day, I decided to make the most of what I was. I decided I wasn't going to mope around about things I couldn't change. I wasn't going to try being something I wasn't anymore and I was going to embrace what I was. It was strangely... liberating." His lips quirked at that. "Freeing. To leave all my problems here on this cliff. So this is where I come. My problems stay here after I leave, at least for a while."

He looked at Jared. "So that's what I want you to try. Everything that's bothering you. Everything that pisses you off, makes you afraid, confuses you. It all stays here. And you don't run from it." He shook his head. "It's not in our natures to run from things." He offered a sardonic half-grin. "However, we might jump off a cliff to be free from them for a short while."

Jared stared at him dubiously. Sam just shrugged and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Do you think you could comprehend how terrifying it is, to think that maybe she hasn't called because she's found something else in her time more important? If Kim just out of nowhere, wouldn't even look at you, speak to you even if it hurts you when she does, if you couldn't see her...? Not knowing..." Sam shook his head and barked out a bitter laugh. "It's the worst."

He glanced over to see Jared trembling slightly, eyes locked on some point beyond Sam, fearful and uneasy. "Terrifying," he murmured.

Sam nodded, looking back down at the waves. "Yeah."

Jared stepped up next to him, pulling off his shirt. "I think I hate it. But I love it. I love her. I hate that I don't know why..."

Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder at the pain in his voice. "Give it time. Don't rush it."

Jared away from the water, straight into his eyes. "It's hard. It hurts."

Sam cracked a smile. "No one ever said love was easy or kind. Or gentle."

Jared's lips quirked and he let out a soft chuckle. "True," he drawled dryly. "Very true."

He looked back down at the water. "So... what? I just leave all my problems behind here?" he asked, half joking, half serious.

"You don't let them hold you once you jump. Trust me. They can't when you jump. It's nothing but freedom."

Jared nodded, stepping closer, then looking again at Sam. "I seriously hope this fucking works." He leapt.

Just before he hit the water, Sam heard Jared's amazed laughter. He knew what that felt like. The heady freedom and joy of falling.

Sam looked up at the cloudy sky. Stepped back a few paces. Ran. And jumped himself.

As he made his way back to the house with Jared, he was glad to see the pup grinning more easily, more relaxed. He'd slung his wet shirt around his neck and laughed when Sam pushed him away from him when he'd cracked another Alpha joke.

"Get your ass on patrol," Sam chuckled as they reached his house. "You're late enough as it is."

"Okay," Jared chuckled. "Just let me throw these clothes in the dryer."

They stepped inside.

Froze.

"Uh, hey," Emily said, lifting her hand in a small wave. It fell as neither of them moved for several moments, but then Jared just stepped into the house, nodding hello at her and smiling. "Hey, Emily. See ya," he added, heading for the back room to throw his clothes in the dryer before phasing to patrol.

Sam shook his head slightly, confused, amazed. Confused.

Yeah. Definitely mostly confused.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, closing the door and stepping farther into the living room. Emily was wringing her hands as she stood up from the couch, a sign that she was nervous and anxious.

"Uh, well, I wanted to tell you something. In person."

_Oh no._ She'd realized she could do better. She'd maybe even found someone she thought was better. Sam wasn't sure that was possible, honestly, but maybe it was. What else would she have to tell him that would be big enough to do in person? Cold dread gathered in his chest and sunk through his whole body, chilling it, gathering thickly in his heart and gut.

"What?" he croaked hoarsely.

She swallowed, glanced down and saw her hands, forcibly stopped them. Took another deep breath.

"I'm dropping out."

Silence followed that statement as she shifted uncomfortably and glanced at him uneasily. He blinked, shook his head, stared at her.

"Wh-what?" he stammered in shock.

"I'm dropping out," Emily repeated more firmly, stepping a little closer to him. "I can't do it Sam. And it's not just the looks I get or any of that," she quickly assured him, because that had been everyone's main concern when she told them. "I mean, maybe that's part of it, but not the main reason. I swear. The thing is... I just couldn't stand it. I missed all of you too much. I missed the rez and the beach and the wind in the trees. I missed Jared's stupid jokes and Paul's grumpiness that hides how much of a sweetie he is. I missed Aunt Sue's cooking and Uncle Harry's fishing stories. I missed... I missed you, though, the most.

"I thought I'd be able to handle it, but I guess I was wrong. Everything reminded me of here, of you, and I realized I couldn't be happy without you involved in my life. More than phone calls," she added. "More than emails and phone calls and impersonal distant things like that. I wanted you there, with me, next to me. I want a _life_ with you, Sam. With you directly and personally involved. I want _this_, even if it isn't what I always expected my life to be. I can take classes online. I can deal with anything that requires me to leave occasionally when it comes to that. But I realized the other day that... I really really want to be here. With you. _That's_ what will make me happy. _That's_ what I want."

She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "So I packed my things, dropped my classes, helped Sarah put an add in the paper and interview a few possible roommates the very next day, called Aunt Sue... And drove back down here. Back home. Back to you, and where I belong."

Sam reached out to brush the hair out of her face. "You really mean that? Are you sure it's what you really want?" He had to ask. Had to be sure...

She grabbed his hand in both of hers and brushed a kiss across it, then held it to her heart. "Yes Sam. I am absolutely sure. I love you."

His heart stopped at those words before picking up pace so quickly that he swore it was going to explode. Or maybe he was. He swallowed and focused on slowing it down. At least enough until he was sure he wasn't going to phase.

"God, Emily. I love you too. I'm so... I can't believe..." The words kept getting stuck in his throat, but Emily seemed to understand. She smiled and nodded, stepping right up against his chest, and leaned up on her tiptoes.

"I love you, Sam Uley," she whispered against her lips.

"I love you back," he murmured before leaning the rest of the way down and kissing her lips, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her against him. Joy bubbled up in his chest, a million times more freeing and liberating than the sensations he got when he dove off that cliff. Laughing, grinning to hear her giggle and feel her hands on his shoulders, he spun her around, watching her eyes light up. Setting her down, her grabbed her face in his hands, one side rough and the other smooth, and kissed her deeply.

"You are amazing," he breathed, staring between her eyes, awed and humbled that she'd chosen to be with him. To love him after everything.

She grinned. "I know. Hopefully you remember that when I annoy the heck out of you."

He laughed at her teasing, but didn't say out loud what he was thinking. He'd never not know how lucky he was to have her.

Okay. So _maybe_ this imprinting thing hadn't been so bad after all.

Grinning, Sam leaned down and kissed her again.

**Tada! What a happy ending for those two, no?**


	15. Epilogue

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you have enjoyed my short little imprint fic!**

Emily placed the huge bowl of scrambled eggs on the dining room table with a large spoon and turned back to the stove to take care of the last of the bacon. It was a good thing the Elders and everyone helped out with the food budget otherwise all of them would go bankrupt within a few weeks. The boys could eat like nobody's business.

Sam walked into the kitchen, hair damp from his shower, and placed a kiss on top of her head. Grabbing a plate, he began piling eggs on it, then snatched three pieces of toast and several strips of bacon before sitting down. Emily was making her own plate when Jared and Paul both walked in, Paul knocking Jared to the floor and casually strolling into the kitchen, ignoring Jared's indignant protests.

"Morning Emily, Sam," he said, standing right in front of the eggs as Jared walked in and grabbed his bacon and toast.

"Jesus, Paul, hurry your ass up with those eggs!"

Smirking over his shoulder, Paul purposefully slowed down, still piling eggs onto his plate.

"Emily!" Jared whined. "Paul's going to eat all the eggs!"

Paul snorted. "Baby."

"See what I have to deal with?" Sam muttered, shaking his head and focusing on his plate.

Emily laughed. "Boys, please. Let's not piss off Sam this early in the morning."

Paul and Jared shared a grimace before Paul stepped away and sat at the table as well. Jared quickly joined and both started shoveling food into their mouths as if it was all going to disappear in less than two minutes unless they consumed it first.

Emily ate much more slowly. "So, Jared, how are... things?" she asked gently.

Paul laughed and started choking on his food, making Jared glare sullenly. Rolling his eyes, not looking up from his plate, Sam reached over and slapped Paul once on the back, hard. Paul coughed up his eggs, then kept on laughing.

Emily reached over the table and squeezed Jared's hand. "Ignore him." Smiling kindly, she asked sympathetically, "I guess things aren't going well?"

Jared snorted while Paul snickered. "You could say that. Seeing as she's agreed to go out with someone else."

Jared glared angrily at Paul, hands trembling, and a low growl climbing up his throat.

Sam looked up from his plate finally, glaring at the two boys and letting out a warning growl - louder than Jared's. "If you two can't stop acting like puppies, get out of the house."

Emily placed her hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles as both boys mumbled gracelessly but quite their bickering. Rolling his eyes and muttering, Sam rose and placed his plate in the sink. He leaned down to press his lips lingeringly to the top of her head, then glared at the boys.

"I don't want to hear about any more fights at school," he warned, then left the house to patrol.

Grinning slightly, Emily slowly finished her plate and went to place it in the sink. She'd hardly stood before Jared was there, taking her plate from her hands, Paul already gathering the empty dishes and bringing them to the sink as well. Smiling thankfully, Emily stood up and hugged them both.

"I'll see you two later," she called from the front door, waving.

Sighing, Emily went to the living room, falling onto the couch and clicking on the TV. Mornings were always quiet, while Sam did a patrol first thing and then again right before the boys got out of school.

Sometimes, living with a werewolf for a lover was difficult. Sometimes, it was lonely.

But Emily wouldn't trade it for anything.

Getting to this place in her life had been anything but easy. Things were still difficult; with Leah, with finding a new path in her life, with all the changes she was still adjusting to. But it had never been better. She'd never felt more cherished, never felt quite as happy, and never realized how content she could be with something so simple yet complicated.

An hour later, the door opened and Sam stepped in, dirt lightly dusting his skin, darkening his hands and feet. He smiled at Emily before moving to the hall to shower. Stretching as she rose to her feet, Emily went to the kitchen to throw together a snack for him, which was actually a whole batch of muffins.

Sam nuzzled her neck from behind as she was setting the hot muffin-pan on the counter, his short wet hair tickling her face. His arms wrapped around her as he pressed against her and hummed happily.

"I love you."

Emily snorted and decided to mess with him. "I know you're only saying that right now because I made you a snack. You wouldn't be telling me that if I hadn't slaved away at this oven."

Sam chuckled, squeezing her gently. "Very true." He unwrapped one arm to reach for a muffin, unconcerned about how hot it was. Emily smacked his arm that was still around her waist.

"Sam, those are still hot. You're going to burn your mouth."

He ate it - all at once - anyway, then licked his fingers. "Werewolf healing, babe. It'll only hurt for a little bit; I'll be all better in a few minutes."

Emily rolled her eyes and twisted to face him. "Sam-"

He leaned forward to kiss her, his hands languidly stroking her waist, then higher up on her ribs as he deepened their kiss. Emily leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing pleasantly.

When they pulled away, Sam pecked her lips a few times chastely.

"Mmm," Emily sighed, eyes closed. "Don't think you can distract me like that. I'm only letting you get away with it."

He laughed and Emily peeked her eyes open, a happy smile tugging up her lips.

Life didn't get much better than this. A good man, good friends, and purpose.

Sam picked her up in his arms, making her yelp and tighten her hold on his neck. He ducked his head down to kiss her as he stepped out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Aren't you hungry?" Emily asked, panting slightly from the very heated kiss.

Sam chuckled, a mischievous look in his eyes. "You bet."

Emily laughed as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them, paused to lock it, and tossed her onto his bed.

Yes. Life was beyond good.

Life was great.

**The End.**

**Don't worry - I'm thinking of maybe doing a Jared fic... But I'm not sure yet. So no promises. Again, thank you all for taking time to read and review! Loves and Hugs to all!  
**


End file.
